Dot Hack: Hating to love you
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: FINISHED!A blackrose&kite fic. Even tho it's online, how does one feel about the other? Is there something more to there partnership or will they just stay friends? lets hope not! More chapters to come R&R pls! thanks!
1. Remembering those times

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 1 _written by Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Life is crazy sometimes, infact it's even harder trying to define what's real and what isnt when you live in one world and then play in another under a completely different identity. And what I mean by that isnt crazy at all, its not something you dream of persay but to others it's what people consider making a dream into a reality, so I guess you could call it 'the world'

I first heard about it when my friend Yasuhiko explained to me what a great place 'the world' was and from the way he explained it, it really wasnt hard to believe because everyone was talking about it. So in all honesty I was intrigued and mildly interested so I decided to take him up on his offer for him to show me how 'the world' really worked. Admittingly I was a little nervous and kind of felt out of place at first, since he was the more experienced player and I was nothing more than newbie at first...that's what she first called me when we first met...but ahh I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I better explain in better detail for you to get a better picture of my adventures of 'the world'

You see 'the world' isn't just an online game, it's literally like going to sleep and having your own little adventures in your dreams accept it isn't if you know what i mean :) Thousands of millions of people log on day in and day out, put on their visiors and enter 'the world' as a completely different person where people look nothing like they do in real life, I mean to explain it a little easier, it's like giving yourself a different name and logging into a chatroom and you instantly start talking to thousands of people you don't even know, but 'the world' literally takes it that one step further:

You actually go inside your computer and enter a different world where you look nothing like the real you, (or it could be if you wanted your character to).You choose what class you want to be like a long arm or even a blademaster and even crazier still you could decide what gender you'd like to be too, although I'm not too sure on who would be crazy enough to want to do that 0o;; because to me that's already lying to yourself and others in general, so as you can already probably tell I decided to stay male heh.

However Yasuhiko was right: the world really is an amazing place and addictive too. If it was something like the start of the millenium 'the world' wouldn't even exist because we wouldn't be so technologically advanced as we are now, but since we are and it's 2010 were lucky, very lucky to have such an experience like this. Even though it's a form of 'virtual reality' there are pro's and cons to 'the world'

The Pro's being naturally that 'the world' is amazing as people have boasted about and it almost seems real like the real world itself. It's addictive as I've already said and plus it puts a form of chatrooms and gaming experience with a board to leave messages to socialize a bit more if you wanted too, all into one. The people that actually thought of it IMO are genius' because this is one game I've played that never gets boring.

As for Cons of the game, well there are always good and bad points of any game because no game is perfect, although people would argue that point when it comes to arguing about their favourite style of games, so for arguements sake let's just say any game a person likes is perfect to them ok? ;; Ahem where was I? Oh yeah the cons of 'the world': Well they tried to make this game as perfect as or simulated as the real world but I think they sort of failed when trying to make everything seem so real. When it came to battles, whenever you recieved pain from the monsters a small shock would resonatate thru the vizor causing a small headache, not like when you actually get punched in the face and it really hurt, just a small nausiating pain to the brain. Nothing serious I can tell you.

And your probably wondering how can you walk around in a different world when your sitting down infront of your pc? Well It's simple really so bear with me, the devices you put over your head and hands connects with your mind, and it simulates pulses and thoughts of what your character wants to do in the world, so If you told yourself you were walking: your walking, if your mind was telling you to run: your character runs its as simple as that. As for touch and taste well that's one thing the programmers of 'the world' couldn't simulate. Offering a choice of food in 'the world' is kind of pointless because even though your eating food 'there' your not getting full in the real world because it isn't real so I dont see any real significance to it. But then again both Elk and Mia would probably scold me again when they before argued the point of just searching for aromatic grass, because to them searching for that particular item to them isn't pointless it just makes their adventures more interesting and worthwhile.

So I'll have to agree with them on that point since it is part of 'the world' they enjoy, but I still think having food in the world is pointless still . As for touch and body reactions? Well you can see another player's character but you can't see the real person behind the character because like me and everyone else they are sitting infront of their pc's logged on. Sure you can touch or shake the hand of that persons character too but there not really there, like before your brain tells your eyes your looking at someone right now and even giving a polite handshake but no one's really there. Confusing isnt it? Hmm...the biggest con would have to be the character's body reaction, which I don't like I have to add, because like when your brain tells your body in 'the world' that your running or walking, your character reacts just like with any other bodily responses...like say if you blush in the real world, your character or avatar blushes to how your body reacts in 'the world' so yeah that's annoying.

sighs Anyway enough talk about the wonders of playing 'the world', I should continue my little story of how I met 'her'. We first met sometime after the incident when Yasuhiko or should I say 'Orca' as I know him online was data drained by a powerful monster named Skieth. Orca tried to proctect me and fought the monster, but even as experienced as he was at level 50 he couldn't even scratch him, let alone touch him. I was no help neither since I was a newbie at the time and only at level 3, all I could do was stand there in shock as I watched him get data drained and then simply dissappear. Skieth was going to do the same to me too, until the server crashed for a moment and I ended up unconscious somewhere else in 'the world'. But when I came too and tried to phone Yasuhiko, he wouldn't even pick up the phone...I couldn't get an answer and he didn't turn up for school neither.

I felt worried and responsible for his safety as he was a friend and later found out he was in the hospital, but when I went to go see him, the nurses wouldn't let me. But at the time I felt it was better that way, since I figured he didn't want me to see him all weak like that. The only thing I could do however was log back onto 'the world' and see if I could find a clue to Orca's mysterious 'coma'

But when I got there logging on as my twin blade character Kite, I noticed or found something else rather...interesting. There she was walking about looking lost or for something, I didn't know what it was, all I could do was gawk and stare at her body like I was stuck in a servere trance. Because you see being as young as I am, I've never really looked at a girl that way before, im just a teenager after all. So I just stood there gawking, watching her parade about as I watched her hips sway but boy did I ever recieve a shock. She came right up to my face giving me a serious bollocking about staring at her body, saying that it was 'really rude' and that it was just the same as gawking at someone in the real world.

She did have a point and I would have been quick to apologize but I couldn't say anything. I was embarrassed about being caught staring at her body and I could feel my body in both worlds heating up at the apparant closeness, I felt my cheeks redden into a near crimson hue as she continued to shout and bawl at me, adding more insults and bereavements as I just stood there, silent and gawking still. She even went as far as to insult me on the fact that I was a newbie, even though I already knew I was, so I wasn't offended as much as she wanted me to be I think. She REALLY seemed aggitated at that fact and left frustrated, like a woman in heat.

Still silent I mentally scratched my head, clearing out the cobwebs in my brain as the flush in my cheeks slowly died down, the other bodily reactions however in the real world hadn't died down as quickly as I wanted too and mentally I thanked whatever gods in the heavens that not all bodily reactions were transfered to a person's avatar or she really would have freaked out and possibly beat the shit out of me! I ain't lying! With an attitude and fiestiness like that, I wouldn't put it past her that she would do that.

I felt my body shudder at such a thought, knowing full well that even if she were to beat the shit out of me and even though it was a game and not real, I couldn't or wouldnt fight back, it just wasn't in my nature to hit a girl even on a online game, thats why I shuddered because if she had an 'evil' side behind or that anger and cockiness I thought at the time, then it would have put her on a serious powertrip.

After a while of running around Mac Anu and stocking up on supplies not really knowing what I needed other than some potions and fortune wires that Orca explained to me about I headed back to the Chaos Gate and was ready to go to any low level server in search of clues to Orca's coma when he heard a familiar voice, only this time softer and seemingly more embarrassed. It was her again, Blackrose...still a little silent to her talking to me again she offered to share some area code information with me as long as I took her with me. It seemed fair enough since I didn't know really where to start searching and Orca always did remind me not to go into the fields alone, it was more hazardous that way and game over would have been more likely, so reluctantly I agreed to her terms. At least I would get the chance to fight alongside with someone Like Orca and get to admire her silently too, I just better not make it more obvious next time since I shuddered on the thought that she might throttle me still. At the time I really didn't know what to expect from our abrupt partnership, little did I know that things were about to get interesting, more than I ever imagined...

Authors notes: Ok so thats chapter 1, I tried to put as much info as I could about the game since I completed it 104 hours worth and felt inspired to do a dot hack story. There's too many yaoi stories of elk and kite so I thought we should get more Blackrose & Kite out there, there maybe more pairings in later chapters with different characters but for now this is a start so R & R pls, the more the better and I'll get started on more chapters ASAP, oh and one final word does anyone know the real names of kite and blackrose that would help me progress the story a lot better, thankies

_Signed_ _Vincent Noble Valentine_...


	2. doubts and worries

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 2 _written by Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Quick Author's note: The following is my response or should I say 'comeback' to one pissed off reviewer, so to answer your questions: NO I haven't seen the DVD's that came with the game, NO I don't have them in my possession because I bought my versions of DotHACK from america, I wasn't fussed about gettin the DVD's so YES I know less than you about the HACK series but I have played the games to completion. Now as for the goggles and how they work for goin online to 'the world' I'll be honest I don't know how they really work, like you've said that info is on the DVD's which I don't have. However this a fanfic I'm doing so what I don't know I make up with imagination, that is a writers priviledge, so about getting my facts straight how can I when I don't know everything? I may not know as much as you but it doesn't stop me from writing a story about a game that I enjoyed, so before you blast my ideas or storyline out of the water before I've gotten to the next chapter, actually try reading it with an open mind and stop nip picking at every little thing.

Also to Spanish girl, I apologize that I cannot translate this story into spanish. I'm english and unfortunely I don't know the language to translate it for you, so again sorry about that. Anyways on with the story and keep those reviews comin people, positive and negative feedback is always welcome.

So much had changed since I took up Blackroses offer to go to Delta Hidden Forbidden HolyGround, in my or should I say 'our' quest for answers to Orca's coma I was quickly becoming the leader of a group of people who wanted to aid me in my search for answers. With Blackrose however, I quickly learned that like myself she too was a newbie soon after I data drained a data bug with the bracelet Aura had bestowed upon me. But most of the time as I travelled with Blackrose I often wondered if I was supposed to get this bracelet in the first place? After all Aura had given it to Orca first, so naturally after thinking about it alot maybe Orca was the one who was supposed to save 'the World' in the first place and not me at all.

But with Yashuhiko in the hospital after being data drained by Skieth, I had no other choice but to take up the task of restoring 'the World' to it's natural order, even if the bracelet was considered an illegal part of my program it could still be used for good like Aura had stated before: 'The power it holds can bring either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user'

However I didn't know at the time that 'the world' was corrupted at all. The only thing I really knew or cared about was finding Skieth and gutting the bastard for putting Yashuhiko in the hospital in the first place. I had originally hoped that by beating Skieth Orca would be fine, but after beating Skieth things just went from bad to worse. First came Skieth and from his death came Cubia then Innis to Magus and from then on afterwords came the remainder of the 8 phases, including Mia which was one of them too, much to my surprise.

But now that 'the wave' was gone along with Cubia and all the coma patients were slowly waking up, where do we go from here? I mean I did what I set out to do when I first started playing 'the world' and we did win, but why is it I still feel so empty? Aren't Heroes who saved the world supposed to be happy and celebrating their countless victories with fellow team-mates? That's what we should be doing right?

Yeah, I tell myself, trying to cheer myself up. If I wanted to do something in the past and had the will and determination to do it, I would. But no matter how much will and determination I claim to have I couldn't have gotten as far as I did beating the wave without everyone else by my side. What is this I'm feeling? Why do I seem so down about it now, when only a few weeks have passed and everythings back to normal again? I feel like Im missing something important but can't quite place it...

There I go again, doubting myself. Blackrose would have another fit if she saw me acting like this again. It's funny though, my personal mission was to stop Skieth and help Orca and yet like myself she wanted the same thing. Her brother Kazu was also another victim who ended up in a coma like Orca did from playing 'the world', I only found that out much later on our quest when she wanted a private word with me at Delta Hidden Forbidden HolyGround. I honestly didn't know what it was all about because the last time I saw her I actually questioned if what we were doing in 'the world' was considered right? No matter how many victories we had over the phases, the results worsened and spreaded further infecting not only dungeons as it used to the but towns as well.

Blackrose must have really been going through so much for her usual attitude and personality to waver into something softer, perhaps to point where she was slowly breaking down. With all her constant worrying for her brother and wanting to set things right by finding clues to saving him, I guess I can't really argue the point of why she was doing it, we were both in the same situation, we both wanted to help someone we cared about. She confessed adamantly on what we were doing was right and my doubting myself wasn't helping her cling onto the hope of helping her brother. I never really knew how I would be feeling could have affected her so much, so I tried to remedy that by trying to console her and not to cry, but as I did she reverted back to how I've always known her: strong and tempermental that she nearly bit my head off for such a comment.

After our talk she said she wouldn't be online for a while and that she was going to check up on her brother at the hospital while I continued with new resolve to help not only Orca now but Blackrose and her brother as well. It was a shame really, although she was away and I had others to accompany me...I missed having her around, it just didn't feel the same not having her there to fight alongside me in battle, but knowing that she had to be there for Kazu was all I needed to know that it was important enough.

But now however :) she's still trying to be the big sister and keep an eye on him all the time wondering if he'll be alright playing 'the World' again, since she often asked if I saw him anywhere while making recent stops through the towns and making trades with other players. I can't really say that I did happen to see and talk with Kazu let alone warn him that his sister was looking for him, so whenever she asked I always told her the truth and that I hadn't seen him. Which reminds me...I just got an email from Blackrose some weeks back after we defeated the final phase and she even professed to saying that she thought she was falling in love with me o0;; and then said she was just joking. I don't know really how to take that sort of news, was she really joking or did she actually mean it? I had been meaning to send a reply to that but I don't know...Part of me doesn't want to respond to what she said because of fear and maybe rejection, maybe I don't want to jepodize the friendship we have.

Or just maybe it's because I'm young and that I'm scared how she would respond either way. What if I say the wrong thing and it causes me to push her away? Blackrose has always been by my side ever since we first started our quest for answers and as things between us progressed we became closer as friends. We trusted one another when it came to battles and always had each others back and she always wanted to be by my side when it came to an all important battle against a phase, regardless of how terrified she was, Blackrose was always there to fight alongside me. We were just doing what we thought was right at the time, so I don't think neither of us considered anything further that friendship since we were trying to save 'the World'

But something was there, even if I only realize it now. The conversations in the church, on the battlefield, within the emails or even when it came to what seemed to be our final battle. Am I willing to take a risk and ask her how she really feels or am I just getting my hopes up for nothing? Am I...

You have 1 new email

Great in all the time I spent letting my mind wander, I neglected to keep an eye on my pc monitor, hm ok let's see here. It was an email from Blackrose...

Final note: Sorry chapter 2 was a bit short but I wanted to take the opportunity to delve more into Kite's character and his feelings for Blackrose. Much like every other teenager there are always doubts and worries about telling someone how you feel and there never really is a good way of telling someone how you feel because were only human and we always worry about the response we get from that person, be it good or bad. I'll be sure to update pretty soon about the party but until then keep them reviews comin, thanks!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	3. Partytime?

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 3 _written by Vincent Noble Valentine..._

I should've known I told myself as I logged on 'the World' and headed straight for the Omega Server. The email from Blackrose was an invitation to join a 'heroes welcome' or a 'welcome back' party for the recovering coma patients. From the message detail, everyone had been thinking about doing this for weeks but was never really voiced, that was until Blackrose took it upon herself as her personal duty to arrange a party for all of us. So it's from my understanding that she asked Helba about using her Omega Server to host the party and that there weren't any arguements or squabbles over it at all. Helba sure was a very understanding woman as well as being a legendary hacker, hm I wonder if Lois would turn up as well? I wonder asking myself.

I shake my head not wanting to think about it, it was more than likely everyone would be there even Orca although he was only aloud on for an hour or 2 these days, but still...it would be good to see everyone again.

I arrive at the Omega server without any hassle and sighed opening my eyes as I looked about, was it me or had Helba installed some new programs in here? The Net Slum looks...tidy? I remember Helba telling me this place was considered 'paradise' to those who loved it, even though it did look a bit garbage infested but I guess you can't always be picky about the places you love. Besides this place was a part of 'the World' so it's only natural that this place would considered a safe haven to some.

As I allowed my thoughts to drift and collect, I wondered around the net slum taking in the scenery, noticing a few ballons here and there as well as bits of confetti lying about on the ground. Even tables were brought together with various amounts of food, but like I mentioned before I saw no real use to having food or trying to eat something that wasn't really there. I guess most online players really love this place so much that they eat, drink and breathe playing the world.

Speaking of drink, there's Marlo already at the bar. From the emails we sent one another he seems pretty cool and loves to drink, I just didn't think he would take it so seriously in the world as well. But then again he did tell me whenever he had a cold one to himself that was the only time he ever felt at peace and he NEVER liked anyone buying drinks for him neither. He gets on well with the others on 'the World' but I wonder how much of his character is really like his personality in real life. He really seems to have an attitude problem, whenever anyone ever tries to get close he always pushes them away. But that's just part of his personality, he's one of us and we welcomed him as a valuable member to our team.

I find myself chuckling as I walk on noticing both Balmung and Orca, chatting idly. Those two have been around 'the World' far longer than I, but either way I respected them both. Balmung had it out for me from the start, believing that I was the true cause for Orca's acoma and in time he was convinced by Lios to decieve us. But in realizing the folly of his own mistake, that what he was doing was right in his attempts to help Orca he decided to join us in the end, asking us for help knowing he couldn't save Orca on his own. As for Orca, well he was the reason I started playing this game in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I never would have had such the adventure I've been having, I wouldn't have made as many friends as I have now and my life would probably be just as dull if Yashuhiko had never introduced me to 'the World' and for that Im truly grateful to have such a friend in both worlds.

Hm? Looking to my right things look there picking up nicely, as I observed both Nuke Usagimaru and Rachel talking also. Actually it looked more like Nuke was cowering in fear from Rachel while she was barking orders at him. Ouch, looks like that little rumour I heard about them being a couple now was actually true. Although I don't quite get how such an odd pair could've found each other. Rachel was only ever interested in money and she always had higher aspirations to land herself in some big job that would make her extremely wealthy someday, I admire her spirit and her wanting to do well but having her hang around with someone like Nuke made them seem more like the odd couple other than anything else. Besides Nuke's aspirations was to become a comedian but no offense to him, but his jokes ARE terrible. Furthermore if Rachel believed his stand up comedy was capable of making serious amounts of money then I think someone should seriously remind her that she was way off. Still that's one thing they both have in common: He fails at being a comedian and she fails at making businesses that aren't thought through properly enough.

'Oh well it takes all sorts' I say thinking to myself. Speaking of all sorts there were at least 2 people here who were completely different from everyone else, well a little similar to Marlo on wanting to stay on the loner route. Quiet and very trustworthy. The first was a twin blade character called Moonstone, who from my other gaming experience looked very similar to a character that was called 'Vincent Valentine' from a game called Final Fantasy VII. The game was immensly popular as so was Vincent's character. But between Moonstone and Vincent looking somewhat the same, there were also other things about 2 of them that seemed the same also. From his knowledge, Vincent was known for being well spoken and only speaking when spoken too, very polite but very very cold and emotionless. Moonstone's character seemingly had the same characteristics but the more he hung out with us the more we got to know him better.

The guy loves his fitness regime, he's a complete fitness fanatic and always wanting to excel higher, getting stronger. He doesn't like having his jogging route interrupted by anything, including a puppy that kept on following every now and then. If anything when it came to conversation, Moonstone hardly ever spoke and you would be lucky to get a word out of him much less a sentance. Still...behind that cold demeanor that he always puts up, a man can't hide himself from others forever. I respect the fact that he likes to keep himself to himself but lately he did show signs of change that he possibly considers a weakness. It was sometime ago before the final battle came ahead that he sent me an email wanting me to join him in Sigma Breezing Sage's Walkway. I had been to several dungeons with him in the past so at first my assumption was that there was another rare twin blade that he wanted, but when we got there there was a female long arm character on the B1 floor telling us that the monsters were dangerous there and we had to be careful.

I wasn't really all that fussed about her warning and I don't think Moonstone was either. He had been there once before after all but he just couldn't get any further without my help. After we made our way to the Gott Statue we found out that the treasure was nothing really important other than a spear for a Long Arm character like Gardenia, but before I knew it Moonstone was asking me to hand it over. It was kinda weird at first with us both knowing that it wasn't a weapon that neither he nor I could equip, but he wanted it either way so I handed it over. The next thing I know where back on the B1 floor and he's offering the Spear we just got in trade to the Long Arm that warned us once before about the dangers of this dungeon. However I quickly realized why he wanted the spear in the first place, the sly old devil. No wonder he seemed more nervous than usual and he was actually speaking to her in full sentances. Either way after she left I looked at him with a knowing smile, understanding what he meant by 'another objective' and in response he asked politely not to tell anyone about what I knew. He even gave me the rare 'Prepare to Die' twin blades as a thank you for assisting him in the dungeon AND as silent means of shutting me up and not saying anything to anyone XD.

Either way I kept my promise on keeping his little secret quiet as I got the impression that his image might be damaged a bit if anyone else knew that he actually cared about someone. Still secrets don't last forever as I'm sure he knows that too...I wonder if he'll bring that friend of his to the party? Would he do that knowing that he would be putting his image at risk? I don't think he would be the sort of person to say 'no' to someone, so if she knew about the party, I believe he'd be a gentleman and promise to invite her or maybe they would arrive together? who knows?

Anyway as for the 2nd loner I was reffering to Gardenia. Much like Moonstone she was often silent and hardly ever said anything, but when she spoke she spoke with force and authority that at times it did make me sort of jumpy when speaking to her. If I remember correctly she had gained quite the fan club much to her own dismay and all she could ever do was try to avoid them. She definetly fits the bill for being a loner in her nature and no matter how much she didn't want to interact with others, that was impossible the minute she became a character on 'the World'. If anything I'd say she became even more famous when she joined our group to stop the Phases and Cubia, that again wasn't neccessarily out of choice either .

Other than that I believe she loves flowers but is not adamant about speaking about the subject at times out loud, well that is until she felt she was ready to open up more. I can't really say I know much more about gardenia other than she likes raw food and hates cats, but she's trustworthy so she gets on well with everyone else.

I hear myself sigh as I sit down on a nearby chair away from the assorted 'foods' and couples talking. Thus far I had only noticed the above people I spoke of and remembered and still I had yet to see hide nor hair of Blackrose. It's not like her to be late for a party she herself was arranging. But then again I couldn't see many other people as well: no Helba, Moonstone, Lios, Gardenia or Terajima Ryoko. I grab my forehead in aggitation remembering that certain person. If both of them turned up then all hell was bound to break loose sooner or later, just like the last time when I was invited by both of them to go Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin...

They were so adamant that I go either left or right depending on what route they both believed was best and they always constantly argued about it. I never felt so under pressure or nervous in my life but what the hell at gotten into both of them? I hated having to choose which route they wanted and I hated choosing between them both too. They were both good friends of mine even though I had known Blackrose far longer but still why did thet both seem so...aggitated with each other? Gah it's making me go crazy trying to figure either of them out but it's impossible to know or tell, woman are impossible to understand sometimes, I say to my vehemently in my head.

I just hoped to god there wouldn't be any sort of a repeat performance from like the last time. But I guess god had other plans for me tonight because as I continued to think about both of them I noticed 2 figures appearing at the Chaos Gate and as I got a better look only one word came to my mind...'shit'

Authors note: For those who have been patient and waiting for this chapter, I apologize that it's late. I've been spending most of time partying and doing other hobbies amung other things. As for the reviewers thanks for signing thus far, I appreciate it. However I am unsure of how to take the reviews as they seem mixed and I feel those that wrote down some words for me were unsure how to tell me what they thought of it so far, either way its cool. As for Red Dragon, thanks for your opinion of my descripton of the visors, glad to see you like the idea. Anyways im gonna have to take my leave of you all now, it's 3 in the morning and I have work the next day so until chapter 4 later peeps!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	4. Relationship blues

DotHack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 4 _written by Vincent Noble Valentine..._

This is the last thing on earth I need right now. Both Terajime Ryoko and Blackrose have been at each others throats the minute they both logged onto the Omega Server. And if fate wasnt't cruel enough they were both bickering over me, trying to get my attention. Granted they really didn't need to do that as I considered them both as friends but from the impression I got they were both in competition with each other on trying to win my affection. I don't really know how to handle this sort of situation, it's always so awkward at times and this sort of thing has only ever happened once but that was on 'the World' and in real life...well I've never really thought of things like this before.

Either way I look at it, the situation in the end can only be grim. I mean how do you try to tell someone you like them without hurting another person who likes you as well? There is never an easy way out if it regardless of how many people tell you that 'these things happen' and that they'll get over it eventually. But I seriously don't want to hurt the feelings of either of them. Why couldn't we just be friends?

I find myself mentally groaning as I walked around the party and conversed with various other guests, while trying to weigh out the pro's and cons of choosing one over the other. I even sought out advice from Wiseman and Helba but they both more or less said the same things. Knowing that their advice would help me somewhat I mused over pro's and cons again of each girl:

When it comes to Blackrose, I've known her longer than anyone online female wise that is. At first she was forceful, angry and tempermental so she was kind of hard to understand. She often changed her tone at times too going from rude to polite, to kind and then angry. In the past I often wondered what I said to even get myself into those sort of situations in the first place and when I couldn't come up with an answer I just went along with it and stayed silent, but in doing that still she would get annoyed. So you see trying to explain how Blackroses' character is, is complicated to say the least. But as time went along and we got to know each other better, I often enjoyed her company more over than any other person I had my adventures with and with time I also eventually got used to how she was and acted.

Concerning the pro's we were both Newbies when we started playing 'the World' so we basically had much to learn about the game and from one another. I don't think she trusted me completely until the church incident when I began doubting myself. Another Pro to Blackrose was her motives for playing the game in the first place, much like myself on wanting to help Orca who was in hospital, her brother Kazu too was another coma patient affected by playing 'the World' so we really we had a common goal.

As for her character itself, well it was the first time I saw someone dressed that way. It seemed brash and more revealing so I was curious to her character design, thinking about it I remember myself blushing in the real world when I first laid eyes on her so you can tell seeing her straight away made quite the impact. But after that particular incident I never gawked like that again not wanting another lecture about staring at her.

As for Terajima Ryoko, concerning the name for her character, it turns out that her name IS infact her real name in real life and much like her character I think it portrays how she really is in real life also. The choosen design portrays her innocence concerning the white sort of wedding dress and angel wings, not to mention her well spoken manner and her often being polite. It's very rare that I've seen or heard her swear or curse so it's my belief that she was brought up to more civlizied and proper. In other words her character seemed like the exact opposite of Blackrose if you know what I mean.

At times she's often ditzy and somewhat clumbsy as well. Add that reckless nature of her's and her wanting to charge into battle head on without thinking about any sort of strategy then you have someone who tries to hard to prove herself. NOT that it's a bad thing but sometimes trying too hard is reckless and can somewhat endanger herself as well as others, believe me I know! She's often told me also that her father doesn't like her being in contact with anyone who is male, her father must really be very overprotective of her and only wants to look after her well being, but at the same time it's restricting her from talking or being with who she wants to be with. It must be hard for Ryoko to live a life that. However from the past emails I recieved she told me that she discussed our meeting on 'the World' and must have spoken very highly of me for her father to actually consider wanting to meet me, but on a side note I worry about that. He probably wants to threaten me about taking good care of her and then if I don't he'd probably throttle me for it.

I often found myself shuddering at such a thought. Sure it's a good thing that her father would possibly approve such a relationship but it would be a watched or 'protected' one, meaning me and her couldn't be everyday average teenagers just laughing and enjoying life without my constantly worrying if I was doing anything or being constantly watched. So in all probability that side of Ryoko was a definte Con and would constantly worry me.

I sigh again, shaking my head to clear the random thoughts from my head again. Why couldn't anything be simple? I look about around the Omega server again, counting the heads as my eyes roamed along. From my count everyone was here including Moonstone and his special guest. From the looks of things, he seems to be handling things very well. Always staying by her side and saying very little as possible as per usual. I guess that's understandable, he never really was a man of words when he first joined us and to this day he still says very little, except when he talks to his female compatriot. He only ever seems to talk or open up more when he's around her, but then again I find myself wondering is it necessarily out of choice? Myself and the others know for a fact that conversation with Moonstone is pretty much a dead end and no matter how much we all want him to open up, he wishes to remain quiet and reserved only to himself. I guess that's reasonable but then again with the amount of time he spends online with his friend I think that might just change with time.

Actually I believe people really do change with time. I hear it all the time from my parents and people I talk to at school. It's not that guys change by themselves it's the girls they hang around with that REALLY change you. let's say take your average popular guy in school known for relying on himself and has all the friends in the world, but add any random girl that he see's and falls for at first sight then you've got trouble. Guys turn from strong to weak in seconds maybe even minutes and are out to do anything to win that girl's affection. And even when they do eventually get with them they still seem completely different, literally following at the girl's every beck and call like a dog on a leash or perverbally wrapped around her little finger.

Would that ever happen to me? If I got with either girl would I be like a dog on a leash, would I really be any different then as people know me now? So many questions and far too many worries. I'm not really sure deep down I want this, it all seems far too complicated. But not only that there's also a definete downside of a relationship breaking up: What would happen after you've been together and you break up and things go sour? I've heard about all of this before too. You start as friends, then become a couple as boyfriend/Girlfriend, move on from there as lovers and then when you break up the friendship becomes a love/hate thing. You despise seeing the other person in public and hate then with all your heart, wanting nothing more to be as far away from them as possible but also deep down mourn the loss of someone that was once close to you, idly looking on as he or she laughs on enjoying life while blocking you out of existance.

And if that didn't sound bad enough, how do you react to the news that she moved on and found someone else to happy with? I can't imagine how anyone couldn't feel any more bitter than they already were. If that were me I'd say I would have reacted in that way, maybe even be more angry than before. Perhaps I'd put on a strong front and then wait only until I got home to break down mentally, wanting nothing more in the world to be with that person again. But no matter how much a person cries, tears won't bring back someone you love or care about. They decided to move on and the only possible way of getting over it is doing just that: Get over it, find other things to preoccupy your mind and move on. Any amount of things could happen there on out, they could talk to their past lover and wish them the best or they could just totally blank them and be bitter about his/her new relationship.

At the end of the day it all boils down to choice and choosing on what you think is right. Make that decision and go with it if your certain that it'll affect you positively in the long run and NEVER look back thinking of what if's. Just enjoy the memories you gained and learn from it. That's all that the best of us can do nowadays.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, waking me from my ever thinking slumber to turn to see Blackrose looking down at me smiling as she always was, genuinly. She seemed to be bright and happy as our eyes met and even though I wanted to say something, perhaps to go as far as saying 'hi' my lips wouldn't let such simple words come forth. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights or more or less like an idiot as she giggled mischeviously in her own little way as she grabbed my hand pulling me along with her as we now both dashed to the Omega server entrance and exit. I had a feeling that whatever Blackrose had in mind, it didn't concern anyone else here and definetly in a more 'secret' location. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I watched her enter the chosen keywords and gulped as she grabbed my hand again and held it tightly winking at me as we logged off from here and headed to the Delta server.

Author's note: Again a short chapter, sorry about that people. Once again thanks to everyone who have continued to read this and be patient for upcoming chapters. Your approval of my work shows that I am grateful. On a side note concerning the explanation of this chapter I put in the for most part as much or pretty much all I have learned or experienced when it comes to relationships. I'm not so sure if any out there can relate to some of the stuff I put down but I think maybe one or 2 may understand. I've been there and done that so I thought putting all the worries of getting into a relationship with ol' kite would further explain more about relationships in general and help the story on better. Anyways chapter 5 comin up soon and with the idea's I'm thinking, things could speed up very quickly. Reviews are welcome, laterz!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	5. the heat is on!

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 5 _written by Vincent Noble Valentine..._

I should have known that we'd end up here, this place of all places. For us both this is where it all really started for us both...Delta Hidden Forbidden HolyGround. This was the place where Aura bestowed the data drain bracelet on my program allowing me to save Balmung and Blackrose from the very first data bug. We probably might have not survived if I didn't have this unusual power and may have even ended up like Orca and Kazu did, but thankfully we didn't.

If anything this is the place where Blackrose invited me too for a second time on wanting a private conversation. It was here that I got to see a softer and possibly a more worried side of her character after she revealed her intent on wanting to save 'the World', to free her brother from the coma that he was placed in, much like Orca and the other coma patients. I guess I didn't really help the situation much for us both with my worrying about doing the right thing when with every victory we gained over the Phases, things in 'the World' just seemed to gradually worsen.

Her outburst suprised me as much but it wasn't as harsh as the first time we met. She really was trying to cling onto the hope of what we were doing as right for 'the World' as well as for saving her brother and with me doubting myself well...I really wasn't being a big help at all. Did she really have that much faith in my 'leadership' that if I started doubting myself then how was she going to cope? I suppose that answer itself was self-explanatory as she turned away from me and began to shudder, shivering as if she was getting cold but I could tell she was becoming an emotional wreck, to the point that I thought that she was going to cry.

I've always known Blackrose to be strong willed and to be a very determined woman, but seeing her like this for the first time. I honestly didn't like it and I felt that I was the reason for her acting this way and that it was more my fault than anything. I tried to comfort her but I didn't really know how too and when I told her not to cry she returned to being angry as her temper sort of flared, maybe because I caught her at a bad time...or maybe just maybe...I wasn't that far off from the truth at all.

Either way from that outburst I sort of clamed up again and tried to think of something else to comfort her, but she immediately picked up on that and brightened up somewhat. Saying that I should be talking instead of not saying anything at all. I remember feeling somewhat better about myself and about our resolve and instantly my leadership qualities kicked in, with new resolve and determination I decided to myself while telling her that we can't give up now, no matter how many setbacks came our way what we were doing was right and that the only way we can move on is by moving forward.

Thinking about it and hearing it myself I guess you could say I was right. No person can ever do anything right when your depressed, doubt often leads to despair and despair often leads to hopelessness. If you think too negatively then nothing good or positive can come from it. Moving forward was the right plan of action and it helped ease both our worried minds a little.

Feeling better and less awkward about the situation we both smiled slightly before Blackrose had to leave. She wanted to go and see her brother at the hospital and that she wouldn't be online for a while. I knew that she obligations to her family and she couldn't really be online all the time but I still kind of missed not having her about as I alone with the other team-mates tried to fight harder for our cause, wanting to unravel the mystery of what was infecting 'the World'

But that was some months ago and long before then Blackrose returned to us after she got some closure from seeing her brother in the hospital. Since then we did what we set out to do: we stopped the 8 phases and returned order to the system. But in saving 'the World' it came at a great price. I had set out to save it all, return order and to stop the phases but we couldn't defeat the last phase alone. In a final effort to save itself it mass data-drained everyone, Balmung, Elk even Blackrose...I was the only one left when the dust settled...determined and in a rage I charged at it, dodging and weaving from the on-coming blasts it sent at me and with a final jump I thrusted my twin daggers at it, hoping that this last blow would end it all. But instead of the daggers killing off the virus program Aura appeared infront of it and took killing blow instead.

Aura knew that she had to die in order to save 'the world'. She knew that no matter how hard I would try to destroy it, no matter how many more blows it took, without the bracelet and the ability to data drain it, it was all hopeless. So in order to save everyone and everything she gave up her life. The resulting blow however became positive as her lifeforce split and ended the life of the last phase.

I had wanted to save Aura in the beginning as well as Orca, but with things ending the way they did I didn't feel too good about our final victory at all. That was until I got an email from Aura inviting me to the point of origin where Orca himself first took me too, Delta Bursting Over PassingFields. It turned out that with her death, she was reborn again and with her rebirth she returned to me the Data Drain bracelet which I destroyed with the help of Blackrose, to finally defeat Cubia.

But ahh I'm explaining far too much and delving too much into the past, that was some weeks ago. For the third time I find myself back here at Delta Holy Forbidden Holyground and with the way Blackrose is looking at me I have a feeling she wants to discuss something more than just talk. I could feel my cheeks redden slightly in the real world as I looked at her, a lump forcing it's way in my throat as I didn't know what to do or say. She seemed to notice it too as I looked slightly nervous, my hand scratching the back of my head lightly as I looked at her.

All she could do was wink and stick her tongue out at me as I saw a glimmer of mischief in her eyes as she walked on ahead towards the church slowly, the suggestive sway of her hips causing my eyes to linger downwards to stare at her rear end as she walked on leaving me there gawking with my red cheeks now ablaze. Never before in my life had Blackrose acted 'this' way infront of me and for some reason, deep down I knew why. I maybe only a teenager in the real world like Blackrose was, but my body had it's own instincts and they were telling me rather...different...and suggestive things that I had never thought of before.

Even though the idea's were 'suggestive' and it caused my cheeks to stay reddened like a tomato, I honestly don't think that 'the World' was created for this sort of 'activity'. Sure you can feel pain from being hit by a creature in 'the World' and you can actually touch other players or even shake hands and it feels like there their with you in the real world much like you can touch anyone else...but...that sort of touching? that sort of close contact? Was that possible?

I shake the new thoughts from my head and look onwards towards the church to see Blackrose had disappeared and had most likely entered and was waiting for me. Smoothing out my characters' clothes I walked onwards, my heart pounding a little, still a little unsure of what might happen, until I heard a scream from the church. It was Blackrose!

Immediately concerned for her safety I ran full throttle into the church, my twin blade daggers 'Prepare to die' at the ready as I found myself looking about the strangely dark hall in confusion as I could see no signs of a data bug and neither Blackrose, wait? Was the church supposed to this dark? I wondered questioning myself.

I didn't get much time to ponder an answer to that question when something roughly knocked my daggers from hands and very forcefully slammed me against the church wall, causing my head to hit it slightly, making my vision to come out of focus for a few seconds until I stopped groaning and rubbed my head until my eyes opened and became locked with a pair of red ruby ones. My eyes widened immediately with sudden realization as my cheeks resumed to flare up once again when I nervously realized that it was Blackrose who had knocked the daggers out of my hands and was now pinning me against the wall with her hands on my shoulders.

She screamed in the first place knowing I would have been here in a heartbeat to save her, she planned it all out and now she was close, so dangerously close to me now that I could feel the heat from her scantly clad covered body blending in with my own as my body in the real world had flared up in heat as well. Her eyes that had this glimmer of mischief that I had seen before looked different as if replaced by some bigger deeper need and as I saw it, I gulped mentally knowing that it was something bigger than mischief...it was lust and she was directing it at me.

As I opened my mouth to say something, anything for that matter when her lips descended against mine, silencing me in no less then a second as I 'felt' her lips hungrily devour mine in want and in need. I found my eyes widening in shock while my brain started to slow down, as if it was slowly ticking away trying to analyze or tell me what the hell was going on.

My brain might have been in meltdown at this new twist but my bodly instincts hadn't missed a step as I 'felt' myself returning the kiss slowly at first, tentively, until within minutes I found myself hungrily devouring her lips within my own, crushing mine against hers as if it was the biggest thing in the world that I needed like I needed air to breathe. It wasn't long before the kissing turned deeper as I found her tongue tapping against my closed teeth, as if she was knocking on my door and wanted to come in. I complied immediately as I 'felt' her tongue entering my mouth, battling with my own as the kiss further deepened.

Kissing wasn't the only thing that was happening either, I could 'feel' her body crushing against my own as I remained pinned against the wall, hands from both of us roaming everywhere, touching each other experimentally as the heat of the moment and the passion of this act was escalating to new heights that I couldn't even dream of. If Marlo was here I would have sworn on my last dollar that this is what he might have called, 'sucking face' and then he would have laughed at us.

But that didn't matter right now all that mattered was here and now and before I knew it after what felt like hours our lips seperated, huge gasps of air coming from both of us as we both felt hot and bothered. I could see the hue of redness in her cheeks as she breathed heavily as she looked directly at me, the same feeling flaming my cheeks as I stared back at her, never letting my eyes roam anywhere else but on her. When my breathing had nearly returned to normal I smiled looking at her and was about to ask something again when again she slammed me against the wall with her body close to mine, grinding against me as she started kissing me again. I found myself groaning into her mouth as I returned the kiss, the situation becoming more heated as I returned the same against against her as my hands had moved as if with a mind of their own, moving behind her and landing on her on rear end, squeezing lightly as a gasp escaped her lips while her hands had snaked around my head roughly grabbing my hair.

And for a moment just for a moment she stopped and looked at me with a small smile in her eyes, as she removed the red cap from my head and placed in on her own as she winked at me and started to pull me down to the floor...

Author's note: Yep I'm back, sorry about the long wait but life has become overly busy for me and I really need to do more chapters to my stories because I seem to have a few that haven't been finished yet. Anyway about my personal life being an alternative or 'Goth' things have changed slightly in my life as the author known as 'Noble' that too is going to change online as by law and deed I changed my name to Vincent 'Noble' Valentine. So if its going to be the same in the real world, it might as well be the same online too. As for a little steamy action within this chapter I may have to change the rating slightly and I didnt put much graphical content to this chapter incase it offended those who read it, however if any of you out there wish for things to change or become more graphical then tell me in a review, as a writer I like being diverse within my writings and if more suggestive themes is what you want, all you have to do is ask, simple as. Until the next chapter later...

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	6. getting closer

Dot Hack: Hating to Love you

Chapter 6 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

I admit it, I'm a complete nutcase and I've lost it. That big party that I had thrown in the Omega server thanks to Helba turned out to be a huge success and I wasn't even there fully to see how the rest of it turned out because...well...I..err...was 'busy' doing other things to get another party going. And before you even think of asking, DON'T! The thought of it itself makes my cheeks redden everytime I think of it...and him.

It's been about a week since then and everytime a classmate tries to talk to me or god forbid even my own mother, they look at me concerned and worried like I've zoned out or something. My friends think I have the flu but I think my mother suspects more than they do on what's wrong with me with every suggestive nudge and knowing grin she gives me. And it's true what they say when it comes to lying to your own mother: You can't. Everytime I try to make up some excuse to hide the truth she just grins that little wider in an ever oh so annoying manner and replies with 'rigggght'.

And that isn't the worst part of trying to avoid the truth. After all the fibs I try to pine at her she decides to sit me down and tries, yes tries to give me this talk about the 'birds and the bees'. I'll say one thing about that subject, I was well ahead of that talk no more than a week ago with kite. Ugh and get this she even decides to slip in the question of asking if I used 'protection'. I swear I've never paled so much in life, let alone sputter in shock at my own mother's forwardness.

After that, I was pretty much a goner. That was a dead give away to mother if there ever was one as she giggled like she was a teenager, giving me those annoying smiles and suggestive winks. Hmph, and they say mothers are supposed to be all majorly worried and concerned about their kids when it comes to sex? Geez, not my mom! She's about as perverted as any horny teenager who got their first lay, always asking questions and how it was. God I think i'm gonna puke the next time mom gives me any more ideas or suggestive positions.

But that's the problem, well...err concerning REAL sex. Mom thinks I had sex in the 'real world' with some guy from college, she hasn't even got the slightest clue that I did it with a guy on an online game or rather 'the world'. Even if I tried to explain how I did that with Kite I think she would look at me like ive grown a 3rd head or something. Sure there's such things as 'internet' sex as they call it or cybering. That's how many people had 'sex' when it came to being online, but that to me is downright embarrassing! I mean geez what if mom actually walked in my bedroom while things getting heated and im sitting there getting off on what some guy types to me in a dirty private message?

I definetly DO NOT want to think of that. It's the most embarrassing not to mention the most life threatening worse case scenario that can happen to anybody. Especially when it comes to learning about the 'Birds and the Bee's all on your own. If I ever did that and mom caught me she would shriek bloody murder and ban my computer privledges for eternity. Lecturing me on how dirty it was and how perverts are out there on the web doing that sort of thing while she would be giving me a severe bollocking.

Let's face it mom, people DO do it every day. It happens 24/7 in real life or on the internet. And I ain't a naive 12 year old looking on the 'net' for my first time. It's warned to us by everyone; the police, the teachers at school, hell even my own classmates gossip about stuff like cybering and the dangers of that sort of thing, BUT with Kite this is different...

Well the whole experience with Kite was different. What we did in 'the World' I don't think or anyone who actually made the program actually thought people would do such things online in a virtual world. But we did and I was the one who started it and why? Because I didn't want that BITCH Terajime Ryoko to get anywhere near Kite!

Ever since kite saved her from one of those monsters, she's been acting like 'ohh I'm a sweet little angel, a damsal in distress' and like throwing compliments at him left, right and center while trying to act like the 'innocent' little virgin she thinks she is, always trying to get his attention. GRR it makes my blood boil just seeing her trying to throw herself all over him. White certainly doesnt suit that girl and nor does her character's outfit neither. As a woman myself, when it comes to getting a man we only have one goal in mind and thats taking him and making that person ours! That also means getting rid of any obstecles in the way or any other likely female prospects that any guy might have in mind and removing them completely until it's just him and you alone.

Hmph well I did just that, so in your face Ryoko!

Anyway moving on to more IMPORTANT things, yes mother knows. She knows I had sex with a guy, but she doesn't know or realize that I did it online in a virtual world. In another body persay, my Blackrose character. Honestly I didn't plan for things to go as they did nor did I imagine doing such things in 'the World' could be possible. But I was curious...I was curious when my mind always drifted away thinking, I was curious a little before I actually arranged the party in the first place. But I was more than certain that I wanted to see if it was possible by the time everyone started to arrive.

But when Ryoko arrived I was getting slightly nervous and believe me I hardly ever am when it comes to female competiton. But she's been trying to hint to Kite ever since day one and ever since I saw someone else actually trying to suggest a different sort of relationship with Kite...well I started to see him in a different light. I'll admit as stubborn as I am, it took a real long time for me to gradually notice him differently. Nothing ever seems to come to me clearly, let alone hit me like the peverbial shoe thrown at your head when you think about a guy in another manner, but it happened gradually, slowly.

At first it made me scoff and roll my eyes seeing her acting the way she was, being like Ryoko always was when she liked the guy but I knew and first met Kite on 'the World' before she or anyone else ever did, other that Orca that is. I've been his partner and friend from day one and I've been with him all the way on our crazy adventures trying to stop the phases and to free the coma patients, my brother Kazu included. I never really thought of Kite in any other way than just a friend. But like I said, slowly and gradually things between us were changing.

We were becoming more friendlier and used to each other's company that I wanted to be with him until the end. I was becoming less bitchy, frustrated and stubborn around him as I first was. As I was supposed to be. But when Ryoko entered the scene and joined our growing numbers things changed for me even quicker. My thoughts and my feelings for Kite were moving in directions that I never really thought about and before I knew it, I was secretly getting jealous of seeing Kite with anyone else.

Thinking of someone else having his company instead of me being there often depressed me a bit and confused me a lot. But being stubborn as I am, I was always good at hiding my emotions that no-one even noticed or could tell how I was feeling or what was on my mind. But even by standing beside him or fighting with him side by side, I always looked at him from afar with my eyes always watching him.

I was even crazy enough to send him an email actually telling him that I was falling in love with him, but added that I was only joking. I didn't have the guts to bring myself to delete the 'just joking' part, fearing that he wouldn't feel the same or he might just ignore me completely. I never did ask him to what he thought about that email and he never really brought it up in any conversation we had...but I did get my answer in another way and I know he really does care for me that way.

So now comes the most worrying and embarrassing situation. A week has passed and I've invited him to come over to meet me face to face. What we did online wasn't the real thing, but it was close enough and when he does eventually arrive, I'm a little more than nervous about how it will be in real life. I don't need to worry about mother barging thru my bedroom door catching us in the act either. She is on a business trip for her company and she'll be gone for days and as for Kazu, he's staying over at his friends house since I gave him permission to crash with his friends as long as he didn't go online while he was there. I didn't want him going into acoma a 2nd time.

So here I am, in my house. Tapping my fingers on the kitchen table with my nerves shot to shit as I try to picture what he really looks like and what will happen when he gets here and even as my mind wanders, my mothers not so helpful suggestions actually start to linger in my mind.

This isn't going so well. A week ago things between me and Blackrose changed drastically and now I find myself walking nervously up the stairs of a huge apartment building to her front door. I don't mind the exercise of walking up 10 floors of stairs to get to her flat, it's just that if I took the elevator then it would have speeded things up too quickly for my liking and I'd be at her door. I've tried thinking over what's going to happen and what Blackrose looks like but the more I do the more nervous I get, to the point where it feels like I'm going to be sick.

I care about her alot, I really do. But the thoughts and idea's running in my head aren't helping at all. I've thought about all the scenario's that can happen, good and bad and I really don't know what's going to happen when she opens that door. But this is Blackrose were talking about here, I shouldn't be nervous but I am. This is completely different to logging onto 'the World' and seeing who else is online. This time I was going to meet her face to face and seeing what she really looked like for the first time. I never really talked to my parents about what happens when you meet a girl, it never occured for me to ask when all I cared about was my school work and playing 'the World'.

But ever since I saw Blackrose for the first time in 'the World' and her character's outfit, the cogs in my head have been turning and I was getting ideas about her or any other girl in a different matter that I never would have thought I would think of. But from then to now, I think I know more than I bargained for when it comes to 'sex'. Since the online fiasco we had in Delta Hidden Forbidden Holyground, my mind has been nothing but a constant blur of questions and ideas that would embarrass me if my parents ever asked. I thought being a normal 16 year teenager was easy but not when my hormones have gone all out of whack. I go to bed thinking about her, I dream about her and when I wake up I think about her and with as little clothing as possible as embarrassing as it sounds.

I haven't been able to think clearly about anything but Blackrose since that day, but when she invited me over to meet her today at first I jumped at the chance of wanting to see her inperson, now my hearts pounding with every step that I take closer to her front door that I can hear it ringing in my ears. I want to appear calm and collected but I can't seem to stop my nervousness nor the beating of my heart now as I stand right infront of a blue door, reading the house number 119 idly in my head and checking the paper of directions I was given to confirm I had found the right place.

Smoothing down my blue shirt and placing the directions in my side pocket I find myself breathing in and out slowly and with shaky but nervous fingers I lightly knock on her door. I wait patiently placing my hands at my sides as my ears pick up soft footsteps from the other side and before I even get the idea or the notion of perhaps maybe thinking this was a mistake and I wasn't ready for this, her door opens and my mouth feels like it hits the floor as I see her for the very first time...

Author's note:_ MWAHAHA, thought you were going to get a lemon in this one eh? Shame on you people. I like a good cliff hanger as much as anyone and besides I'm going to be getting into that in chapter 7. Why? cause 7 is my favourite number and with this chapter I just wanted to express the growing feelings of teenage love further between the two. So sorry if your all dissappointed out there but be rest assured I am going to be working on chapter 7, so the more reviews the better, GRRR! Laterz!_

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	7. heat of the moment

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 7 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

_**WARNING: this chapter will be a lemon, Ie have sex scenes or whatnot in it. So if your offended by any sort of acts then I strongly suggest not reading any further**_

There are a few moments in our life when time seems to stand still. But with those brief few moments they always seem to be the rarest encounters they we never seem to forget and always cherish and remember even when we don't want to. It's those sort of moments that are life altering like say for instance: The first time you see the most beautiful girl in the world and have your first crush, to the times of when you propose to your partner asking for their hand in marriage. And then there's the big day and then eventually the day your wife gives birth to your first born child.

Yes these are times and moments were everything and everyone around you stands still and it doesn't matter. All that matters is the moment you have with that certain someone and you sometimes wish when you look back on it, that you could go back and make that moment stand still forever. But like I said those 'moments' are few and far between in a person's lifespan and are very rare to come by. But they happen, eventually they do...

As of now however a very young couple were having a moment of their own. After such a long time of meeting one another online within 'the World' and never seeing each other face to face in the real world things between them were having a different affect as they laid eyes on one another, checking each other out for the first time. This was a small but rare moment that people often experience in life, it may not be the biggest life altering step between 2 people, but it's a start to something that could lead to something bigger for both of them.

A start yes but an awkward one as neither had said nothing in the past five minutes. It was awkward but how could it not be? You spend most of your time arguing and bickering between one another in an online world, while working together with several others to save it and you can't really look past the image you see in your visor at the person sitting on the other end, somewhere else in the world. It's impossible to see them. That's why names and identities are used within the world to 'act' out as another player, while keeping your real life in secret.

But now there was nothing to hide, nothing that could no longer remain hidden. Here and now they were both standing speechless, staring at one another. Like for the first time in their lives that their eyes were wide open, seeing things they shouldn't. Blackrose was everything Kite had dreamed and imagined her to be. She was young, beautiful and simply breath taking. She looked even more beautiful to him now and but definetly somewhat similar to how he saw her character online. She was about his height, long brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, piercing green eyes that could hold anyone in a staring match but they also held a gentle warmth about them. Her body was slim and quite curvy in all the right places, as proven by the denim jeans that clung to her hips showing off her maturingly sexy body.

Kite on the other hand was no different for opposite sex. A teenager himself was maturing quite well for someone his age. His hair was darker somewhat that went slightly past his ears, much different from the usual green hair that spiked out in all places when he was in 'the world'. His eyes held a gentle warmth also, calming to anyone who looked into them as they were blue, blue like calming waves of the ocean, blue like endless sky, quiet and serene. His clothing was nothing different to Blackroses, nothing brash or out place, just casual wear that wasn't too scruffy. A normal red shirt, black jeans and a brownish pair of timberland shoes.

"Um...hi?"

"...Blackrose?" came the unsure reply from Kite.

The result to the question was instantanious as she literally lept at him, startling the young online hero as she quickly held him tight and close to her as possible, with her hands on his chest and her head on his left shoulder. Startled as Kite was it was impossible not to inhale the sweet scent of her hair as he rested his head on her right shoulder, slowly but cautiously wrapping his hands around her slender waist. She clearly smelt of perfume, not enough to intoxicate his sense of smell but enough for him to tell that she had been sprusing herself up for his coming to see her. But being a teenager like her, it was a scent he wasn't quite used too and a little overpowering to say the least, overpowering but something he could soon get used to as he held her close.

They both stayed like that for a good while, enjoying this moment with just holding one another. The tightness of holding one another in each other's arms never letting up, but continously gripping each other tighter as if both were scared that if they let go, then the other would dissappear like it was all a dream. This was their moment, a perfect moment that they both wanted to last.

Kite who was nervous before had now calmed down somewhat, as his arms remained circled around her waist holding her tightly but not so much that he would hurt her. The steady intake and out-take of her breath was bathing his neck with every passing second, sending small chills down his spine but warming his body up even more as his grip tightened and lessened as if aggitated. The pounding of his heart had increased while his nervousness had dissapated sometime ago, pounding against his chest while he could feel her's likewise beating against his, matching beat for beat.

So this is what it felt like to someone to the point of needing them like air, to want them always and for them to be there to never leave your side. Kite as young as he was felt like all of this was alien to him, but for his companion Blackrose it seemed or looked like there was serious want or need in her holding onto him. Something he had never seen or felt from another person, but she was clearly expressing it.

After what felt like an eternity they both parted from each other slowly, looking one another in the eyes again. Kite's holding a firm but gentle look of compassion towards her, while Blackroses eyes looked somewhat misty and teary eyed. The look in her eyes alone was enough for him to know that she was glad he was there, compared to all the other signals and heat coming from her body. Love filled her eyes, but her body demanded constant lust to keep it going it seemed.

Words still remained unspoken, as if not needed as her hand gently gripped his and pulled him inside her house. Without questioning he followed immediately, his own hand gently gripping hers as he walked inside and the door was closed. What followed next was like de ja vu to Kite and Blackrose both as both their faces smashed into one another, as if brought together by some unknown but powerful force as their lips were literally cemented to one another as hands eagerly moved and ravaged over every part of body and muscle they could touch and caress. The only difference this time however is that they were both together now, in her flat, in the real world. And as things were slowly heating up, events would be more real this time then they were in 'the World'

As the fondling and kissing continued, the heat in the hallway had risen considerably between the two as heavy breathing flared in and out of their nostrils, while small moans of pleasure came mostly from Blackrose as Kite's hands fondled and groped her developing chest experimently, elicting small gasps and moans into his mouth as they kissed as she tried even harder to cement her lips against him, the lust in her movements and crushing of each others bodies together becoming more demanding and lustful as they slowly were moving down the hall never missing a beat under all the heated ministrations each was providing one another until they both fell flat on a comfortable but springy bed.

The first to realize the position they were in was Kite as the kissing slowly stopped as he looked up at Blackrose, her eyes holding a small gleam of mischief within them as she was ontop, the same glint of amusement her artifical eyes held when within 'the world'. Worried eyes met lustful ones as Kite felt her hand trail lower, slowly from his chest to his jeans as she began to coax and carress his crotch with nimble but eager fingers. The heat in the room had risen once again, as Kite was breathing harder now, gaspiing and moaning slightly as Blackrose continued to fondle the ever growing bulge on his jeans, while his hands had instinctively reached out to grasp her developing chest, the heat of her arousal showing thru her shirt as her nipples stood to attention as he continued to fondle and grasp her breasts.

They continued like this with one another for quite sometime, the breathing with them both becoming more ragged and breathless before they both started kissing each other hotly again as the fondling continued. Kite was so lost within the kissing they shared that with his closed eyes he barely registered the sound of his jeans fly being zipped open slowly and shortly after Blackrose was delving her hand into 'uncharted territory' freeing the erect organ from within the confines of his boxers easily. Feeling the more hands on approach now as unfamiliar skin touched his member he shuddered unexpectedly, moaning louder as he felt her hand move up and down slowly on him. Feeling as if electricty was running thru her nimble fingers as her grip switched from soft to hard as her hand continued to roam up and down on it.

His moans continued to increase, becoming an ever constant as his mouth was slowly becoming dry, his eyes tightly closed as these new feelings overwhelmed him. Blackrose still on top while fondling him watched his face with equal mirth and interest as her eyes switched every now and then from his face to the erect member in her hand, this was all very different from what they experienced in 'the World' and definetly more graphic then she ever imagined, even though she was up close and personal and fondling him in a manner that she would have never even dared dream she would do with any guy. But this was Kite, someone she knew only online but also knew he was very much different from another other guy she knew at school. Kite was by no means lecherous or as decietful as the boys she knew or heard of and he was actually as genuine now as he was online. She trusted him and that put her mind at ease as well as her fleeting embarrassment as her brain registered what she was doing, but she didn't care.

Just by hearing the occassional moan and hard gasp of air from him without any urging on his part was urging her on, to slowly speed up and then slow down in such a manner that is was brutally teasing. As stubborn and as prideful as she was online, here and now she basked in the fact that she had him completely under his power just by simple fondling and Kite was nothing more than a babbling mass of moaning and twitching limbs that he was powerless to do anything about it. It however wouldn't be long though she thought as her hand instinctively sped up again, somehow she could tell from the heightened moaning and increased throbbing of his member that he was dangerously close to exploding and if that happened, well it would be quite the mess.

With a new idea in mind and renewed embarrassment, she shifted slightly from on top of his body to the floor on her knees, gasping as she saw his organ up close. The pink hue of shyness stained her cheeks as she moved closer and engulfed him in her mouth completely with one slow downward stroke. The result from Kite was instantaneous as his eyes shot open no quicker than someone screaming 'holy shit' as he moaned and gasped louder than before, with what strength he had in his neck he looked down to see Blackrose below him with her eyes closed in deep concentration as her head bobbed up and down in a not so expert manner and unable to control these new sensations as her mouth ingulfed him, feeling her wet tongue carrassing him, his world exploded...

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long delay however I have been urged on by many readers to insert a lemon into my story, maybe a few more. I did warn you all however that this chapter would include lemon, so if you enjoyed it fair dues but if offended some readers then I apologize. Again sorry for the lack of updates but I'm still trying to continue this story as well as with another unfinished article so it's equally difficult. I hope to update sometime soon but in the meantime drop me a line and tell me what you think GRRR. Positive and negative feedback is always good. Until next chapter.

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	8. Giving and recieving

Dot Hack: Hating to Love You

Chapter 8 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

**Quick note: **I would just like to add before the story continues on 2 things. 1: A massive thank you for the kind reviews many of you have thrown my way and thank you for reading this story, I am very grateful. 2: Since many of the said reviewers wanted more lemon, it looks like your demands are going to be met as chapter 8 as of now will have sexual content and much more of a graphic nature that I will try to write to the best of my ability. Now on with the fic!

Last time we checked on the loving couple things were getting hot and heavy between them. A simple meeting in the real world for the first time had changed from a candle being lit, to a roaring blaze of fire being unleashed between them as both aroused teenagers had cemented their bodies together, licking and crushing their lips against their mouth's in a burst of passion and unknown dominance over the other. Things had changed rapidly from there as single kissing and face sucking changed to experimental groping and touching here and there, shaky hands tracing over each others body for any signs of excitement and arousal to make this little game more exciting.

In terms of dominance, Blackrose was leading by far as she seemed the less nervous of the two. Already she had unzipped him on her bed and was eagerly and experimentally grasping and pulling his twitching member before she was on her knees and blowing his world away literally with her mouth. This Blackrose was definetly different to the one Kite had known, met and fought along side with in 'the World'. She was like a lioness, a seductress of lust that could never be tamed but always wanted more, which he had quickly noted by the fire in her eyes and her actions by taking charge of the steamy situation between them.

But this little game wasn't over, not by a long shot and now it was Kite's turn to take action as his world slowly returned to him in a haze as his rapid breathing which was quite laboured at the time was slowly returning to normal. Blackrose had done something to Kite, something so different and nothing like he had ever expected from any female and as amazing and as mind blowing as his first blowjob from a girl was, it was now his turn to return the favour and to make her equally hot and bothered.

Smiling in a somewhat dreamy but lustful state he looked down to his partner in crime, as she remained before him on her knees, still licking her lips and tasting the left over 'gift' he had emptied into her mouth some moments before. He stood wobbling briefly as his member, now softening still hung limply in the open as he offered her a hand to stand. Accepting with a smile of her own she stood close to him, once again at full height before she crushed her mouth deep against his, her tongue once again battling against his. In tasting the kiss, kite could briefly taste his own semen that he had emptied into her mouth. This was another 'different' experience that he was now exploring, but he didn't find it replusive or icky as they say because he was more interested and paying attention to deepening his tongue deeper into her mouth, as he had done several times before.

As the two lovers resumed their activities of sucking face as they call it, Kite registered a lingering reminder to himself and this time took charge over his partner as a hand trailed downwards gently, over her breasts and slowly lower past her stomach. Blackrose in kind responded immediately, with muffled moans and gasps into his mouth as she shivered slightly in anticapation as to what was going to happen next. Her silent question didn't go unanswered too long as gentle and wandering fingers had travelled even lower and now inside her jeans and panties. A savage blush of red inflamed her cheeks immediately as she winced feeling his fingers roam all over experimentally, curiously as she shivered again feeling them briefly rub her clit causing her to moan more into his mouth.

Kite for his part being the one in control now noted how she reacted to where his fingers had roamed briefly seconds earlier and as if taking a hint he moved them back to gently rub that spot again, causing a much louder groan from blackrose to erupt into his mouth as they still resumed kissing one another. Smirking slyly inwardly his fingers slowly sped up roaming all over clit in a rubbing manner, in somewhat circular motions, other times his fingers would flick back and forth over the little sensative area of hers causing her to gasp and moan even louder.

Even though Kite was learning in this field of teasing and pleasing another, he much like Blackrose was learning fast. He was about to rub even quicker as his hand remained rooted in her panties when Blackrose broke the kiss, cheeks still ablaze in redness from arousal and embarrassment before she looked at him lustfully.

"...Your fingers..."

"What?" he replied blinking.

"...Stick your fingers in"

Kite's mouth literally dropped and hit the floor as he gawked at her bewildered, looking like a fish with a gaping mouth. To say the young teenager was shocked was an understatement as his brain tried to register what she requested and recovered slowly from her statement, he nodded weakly before his hand roamed a little lower finding the entrance of her lower lips, his hand now shaking once again as he looked at her square in the eyes as she looked back at him, her cheeks still a rosy red, as she licked her lips in anticapation, her breathing a little heavy before she cried out in surprise as she slowly felt him enter one finger deep inside of her.

Stopping briefly he watched her unsure of her cry, before she nodded and moaned for more as he resumed pushing the finger inside feeling for the first time, that her insides were twitching and grasping it as she girated and thrust her hips into it. Her moans continued to fill the air as he obliged her, pleasing her in ways he never thought he could have as he pushed in and out, wanting to satisfy her desperate need. And it wasn't long before her tightness around him changed to wetness over his finger and hand as she clung to him convulsing, trying not to cry out any louder. As if spurred on by her want and need he thrust the offending finger inside her quicker and deeper as her moans and gasps of 'more' littered the air. It wasn't long before the wetness around his hand increased and she convulsed again, shuddering against him with loud moans as her knees began to buckle and shake against him, as she felt herself growing weak at the knees as she once again approached climax.

Exhausted but satisfied Blackrose slumped her body against him going limp as her eyes were closed, a smile plastering her face as he observed her. Slowly he laid down on the bed with her ontop of him as he slowly removed his hand from her panties and held it to his face, noticing her wetness coating it. Curious in his own right and looking down at her sleeping face he brought the hand to his face to take a tentive lick, to see what she tasted like, finding it taste a little sweet but different then he imagined before cleaning the hand. Exhausted himself from his first episode he experienced with her, he too closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, snuggling into her before falling asleep.

The next few days after those events between the loving couple changed rapidly as they spent more time together getting more bolder with one another in searching for other ways to please one another as well other places around the house they could experiment also. Each new experience was different and somewhat kinky but neither objected to any suggestion as they were both willing and able to try anything out as long as they were together. But sadly all good things had to come to an end sooner or later and sadly Blackroses' family would be returning in the next day and Kite too also had to return home before his parents got worried sick about the whereabouts of their son.

With a few brief but passionate kisses Blackrose led her partner to the door and said her goodbye's to Kite as he did to her. Both giving each other a fierce hug crushing one another. The type of hug lovers give that seemed so desperate and scared at the same time as if saying, 'I don't want you to go' or 'That I will miss you'. No one on gods green earth ever wants a good thing to end, everyone wants a moment they have with another to last for eternity and for it to never go away. That's why when you hold someone that tight and fiercly, you know it's the sort of hug and moment that says 'I love you'.

But even though those sacred words were never spoken to one another, words were not needed. Words are meaningless compared to the feelings one can see when they stare into a person's eyes. Granted both Kite and Blackrose could see it and feel it as they looked at each longly, lovingly. Blackrose was literally glowing, radiating with warmth and affection that her eyes and smile were intoxicating that it was hard to look away from. Within Kite's eyes, he too held the same warmth and affection that her eyes and body were displaying for him, but more over love and affection, Kite was exhausted more than anything. The days he spent with Blackrose had been the most exciting and interesting moments in his life, but tiring and exhausting at the same time as Blackrose was so filled with lust and want that she wouldnt or couldnt stop their little fun even in the wee hours of morning.

Wirh one final gut wrenching hug and further intoxicating kiss they parted finally and Kite left Blackrose to return home with the promise that he would see her again, online and within 'the World'

Author's note: Once again if this chapter was too graphic I apologize but hey you all demanded more lemon and I gave it to you all. So now Kite and Blackrose have done the deed, several times for that fact, what will happen from here? How with the others react, if they find out that is? Find out next time and don't forget to leavereview GRRR..BUT before I go and bid you all adieu, reviewer Shugo101, please stop sending reviews to my story if all your simply going to do is use it for trying to get with Spanish Girl. Reviews are simply stated to leave a review of what a person thinks of a chapter to a story or how it's turning out, it is not to be used as a 'love connection' so you can simply try and hit on someone, show some respect.

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	9. shit hits the fan

DotHACK: Hating to Love You

Chapter 9 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

To say things have changed would be quite the understatement considering the 'loving couple'. Kite and Blackrose were going as it is said 'steady' and have been seeing each other as often as possible ever since their little escapade in Blackroses bedroom within the the real world. Yes they were young, happy, in love and also in lust desiring nothing more than to be with one another and with no one else to bother them. If only things were that easy.

Going steady was one thing but keeping it a secret from everyone else they knew online was another. No-one knew that the two leaders of the team were together, dating or having sex for that matter, everyone was clueless to their little romance and no one was none the wiser...almost no-one however.

Terajima Ryoko and her character maybe many things. She maybe a heavy axeman, her appearance maybe angelic and innocent, she's also very soft spoken and well mannered, she may even have blonde hair in real life. But one thing she wasn't was dumb. She could see from watching them from far off, that the signs were there. The looks both lovers gave each other when no-one was paying attention or looking, the times they brushed past each other discretly while in dungeons as they sort more treasure and even after battles when neither was seriously injured they tended to each other's wounds first before checking out anyone else.

Those were definetly signs that something was going on and Ryoko had seen them all. Her womans intuition or her gut feeling was telling her this and deep down she hated it. How could Kite fall for, of all people Blackrose? She was loud mouthed, tempermental, rude, obnoxious and hardly acted like anything a woman should act In Ryoko's books. A woman was supposed to be feminine, lady like and well mannered. Not some freaking rude tomboy!

And what's more, regardless of how she had captured Kite's heart and had him wrapped around her little finger, Kite belonged to Ryoko. NOT Blackrose! He himself had implicitly accepted her offer of coming to her house to meet her father and everyone knows how Ryoko's father was around any guy: he simply hated them, didn't care for them and wanted them as far away from Ryoko as humanly possible. But she pleaded time and time again to her stubborn dad that Kite was different and that he was a really nice guy. Going on about him must have fried the old man's brain to finally give into her pleas and demands. Everything was going to alright, finally Ryoko could be with a guy she liked and her father would approve, she was finally going to be happy. That was until a certain Heavyblade female had been in the picture and shattered her dreams to dust as if they were nothing.

Blackrose was simply competition, a rocky mountain standing in her path like a huge obstecle that she had to overcome before claiming her prize. Every challenge came with it's pro's and con's but trying to win Kite's heart against someone like Blackrose was simply a nightmare that wouldn't go away!

The first time she encountered Blackrose and really began to have the utmost distaste for her mere existance was when she butted in on her little plan to get Kite alone at Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin. She had thought it out perfectly to the last detail and all it would be was her and Kite alone in a dungeon where she could profess her undying love for the guy and then jump on him and bounce up and down on him like he were a horse (). That was the plan, simple enough. As innocent as she appeared she had a devlish side that was waiting to be unleashed. A side that any full blooded male could not refuse nor turn down and even though it was online and in a virtual world she had planned to seduce him and to see if sex was actually possible in 'the World'

'The World' was simply a game to many and often seemed as real as the real world. But no one said anything about trying new things within it and their certainly were not any rules or regulations on trying out any other sort of 'games' or 'adventures' of their own in 'the World'. I doubt anyone actually believed or considered any forms of cyber sex within the game as a form of illegal activity. Lord knows that the only thing illegal or still running around in there thus far was Kite and his bracelet which still could not be deleted or removed by Lios.

But like she said, that was Ryoko's plan and nothing could go wrong. Well everything can go wrong when a certain someone thinks of the same idea and asks to butt in on her idea. Why couldn't have Kite just invited her and not bring Blackrose along in the first place. Things would have been more fun and far simpler that way. But no Kite had to be a gentleman and invite her along for the ride as well. That's what Ryoko liked most about Kite: He was honest, polite and everything like a perfect gentleman should be. In her mind Kite was that perfect gentlemen she was always looking for, a little shy and perhaps a little oblivious to people's hints and affections to someone but nonetheless a kind and caring guy just the same.

Anyway back to the horrid memory of her plan backfiring, Kite had brought Blackrose along as a third party member to Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin and everything from there went to shit. Arguements went back and forth and the loud mouthed heavyblade did nothing but infruriate her to the last strand of patience she had. Frustrated mentally from her presence, sexually from not getting any release or fun because she was there and annoyed that Kite couldn't make up his mind, Ryoko left the dungeon in a huff going her own way while Blackrose, equally as dissappointed left also.

Ok so her plan had backfired, but that was then. This was now. She like all women were stubborn and proud and when it came to a challenge or a conquest they NEVER give up until they get what they want. Unfortunetly however Blackrose had to interefere AGAIN and cause setback number 2. She like all the others of Kite's growing team of hero's that saved 'the World' had been invited to a celebration that was long overdue in their honour and praise for saving it and for ridding 'the World' of the phases and restoring all coma ridden patients within hospitals back to the living world. When the party was announced at the time, the wheels in her head immediately started to turn and another mischevious plan was beginning to form.

With there being as many members as well as other online players who would come to congratulate them, Ryoko was certain that in all the commotion that it would get far too crowded around Helba's Net Slums. People were hardly going to notice that one or two people might be missing and who would care? It's a party and people only care about having fun and talking. By the time she would have been done having her fun with Kite in another secluded area they would have been back before anyone would have noticed that they were gone in the first place. It was perfect, ingenius! Nothing could go wrong this time!

Then along came Blackrose and once again stole her idea and HER man all in one fail swoop before she even had a chance to instigate anything with Kite. And just as she predicted; NO ONE other than herself had noticed that the two of them had left the festivites and had left the Net Slum altogether. Defeated and depressed for the 2nd time Ryoko reluctantly conceeded and admitted defeat for the 2nd time and gave up...for now. SINCE then Ryoko has done nothing but observe them like a hawk eying it's next meal for the day. Every chance she took, she used it to watch them to see if what her instincts were telling her were true?

And sadly she was right, she could see the signs and things were not looking up for her at all. Even though Kite and Blackrose were hiding it very well, even with their mannerisms and acting like everyday was the same. Ryoko was seemingly the only one who could see thru the charade and knew they were hiding it. It was time for a new plan, a change of pace. Her need for Kite to hers and hers alone was becoming like a disease, an obsession that could not be sedated until she had him. He infested her mind constantly, every thought she nearly had was of him and of no other. Kite was perfect for her and she wanted him more than she needed anything else. More than the very air she breathed or the clothes she bought from constant shopping spree's.

It was time for drastic measures and for the first time Terajime Ryoko was going to do something completely different. She was going to stop being herself and take what she wanted even if it hurt other people along the way.

Logging into 'the World' with her plan already thought way in advance she checked her friends list to see who was online and for once it seemed that the fates had smiled on her. Kite was online and Blackrose wasn't. Without a second thought she sent him a flash response and checked his location and once she knew where he was she made a B line for Mac Anu, the Delta server.

Sure enough once she teleported into Mac Anu and with a quick glance about there he was on the bridge leading further into town. Looking lost and deep in thought as he was staring into the server's waters. If this was her perfect chance now was the time to impliment her plan into action. With a small devilish smile she slowly and silently crept her way up to him.

Kite for his part was indeed lost in thought as Ryoko had suspected. Everyone and everything around him seemed oblivious as it wasn't even there. He loved playing online and sometimes he even liked the praise many other players gave him...sometimes. But even after all the adventures and the times shared, the praise and journeys paled in comparison to his thoughts of something else more important to him right now: Blackrose. She had become his need to play the game now, she became his world, his obsession, his everything. If someone would have told him months ago that he would fall in love in an online relationship while saving the world, back then he would have laughed a little and waved it off...or maybe he would have just gawked at that person in disbelief and call it nothing more than a joke.

But times and adventures with people who wanted your company throughout the game had changed him slowly. Blackrose herself had made the biggest impact in his life online and real life. He was changing for the better, he was happy and it was all too good to be true. There were times he was a little uncertain of how to feel about her and other times he was simply confused on what to say or how to react. How did it become so difficult at times to speak to her when all you can blurt out is nervous nonense and get all shy around her, yet at other times feel needed, wanted and loved all in one, making it all feel worth it and complete?

To Kite this was still new territory that he was wandering into and he still had a lot to learn when it came to understanding himself and their relationship at the sametime. But as confusing as it was for the most part it felt like nothing could go wrong, nothing could come between them and how he felt for Blackrose...NOTHING.

"..Hi Kite" came a voice.

Blinking and turning a little surprised as his thoughts were a million miles away, he turned to his left seeing Ryoko standing there beside him. Looking at him and only him with a look in her eyes that Kite had seen before, one that he had seen in Blackrose and it was beginning to worry him a little.

"Hi Ryoko...what are you doing here?"

"To see you" she replied somewhat huskily

"Me? Why? Something wrong?" he asked becoming more nervous

"No nothing's wrong, at least not now"

"Wha-?"

It took no more than a second for Kite's brain to realize what had just happened, but Ryoko had thrown herself into his frame and had hotly latched her lips onto his as he just stood there frozen with wide eyes. Forcefully on her part and with no returning kiss or movement from Kite she was pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, seeking to deepen the kiss with all her might and all Kite could still do was stand there dumbfounded. He didn't want this, this wasn't happening, he only ever wanted this from Blackrose and Ryoko definetly wasn't her. Struggling and trying to push her off him, Ryoko finally submitted and stepped back releasing his lips and before the young twin blade could ask what that was all about or to tell her to stop, Kite froze again looking behind her.

It was Blackrose and she had just seen the entire thing.

"Shit"

Author's note: Dun Dun Dun! OoOo ain't I evil? CLIFFHANGER! Ryoko has finally lost it and tried to get more direct with Kite, the only problem being there for the young hero is that Blackrose was there and saw it all happen. What's going to happen now? Is it over between Kite and Blackrose? Will Ryoko get what she wants? Or is it all going to hell? Find out next chapter!

Finally I want to again say a big thank you to my happy reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while but things and life have gotten busy for me, yet again. It's all work, work, work and party as much as I can but fear not you now have chapter 9. Read and Review if you would be so kind and I'll start chapter 10 as soon as I can, when I have time that is. Thanks again people! GRRR

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	10. 7 days of misery

DotHACK: Hating to Love You

Chapter 10 written by_ Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Shit. Quite the word in Kite's case. Simply put everything had gone to 'shit' about 7 days ago for Kite and more than likely with the relationship he had with Blackrose. It was the biggest case scenario that people can swear to say 'it will never happen' but WILL happen. In other cases it's almost cliche for your girlfriend to catch you with another girl latched onto your lips. Don't say it won't ever happen because that's when things start to fuck up, because your just tempting fate to make it happen!

But fate didn't intervene on kite's misfortune, rather Terajima Ryoko, another member of his team-mates was lusting after Kite and for all the wrong reasons too. Kite for his part knew to some extent that Ryoko liked him as it was rather hinted in his direction from her. But all Kite saw in the 'angelic heavyaxewoman' was a friend and nothing more. And Kite being Kite, well...he didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't interested in costing their friendship for something bigger. What they had now was more important to the Twin Blade now more than ever, as was his friendship to the rest of his motly crew.

The situation that had happened however with Ryoko latched onto him while Blackrose stood there in the distance watching had breached gaps within the friendship he had with both of the female's now. It was quite possibly his worst nightmare to date that became a reality and now he was stuck at a questionable crossroads. What could he do? What couldn't he do? All these questions jumbled in his head like a car crash that were not giving him answers and it was further stressing him out.

Obviously on one hand Blackrose for her part was extremely pissed off, in the past 7 days she had recieved multiple emails from Kite trying to explain everything to her and that it was just a huge misunderstanding and it wasn't his fault, but regardless of how many he sent, she immediately deleted every single one of them without even opening them up to hear his side of the story. Furthermore she didn't even bother to come online even once to play 'the World'. This news was just as unsettling to Kite as it was to the rest of the group who were slowly becoming suspicious of what was going on.

And on the other hand with Ryoko, she had not given up in the slightest, still pinning for Kite's love and affection regardless of the fact that she had just ruined a relationship between the main leaders of the group. If parading after Kite every 5 seconds wasn't a big enough hint for the rest of the group to figure out what was going on, then having Ryoko shouting willingly about 'the World' that she loved Kite and that he kissed her was.

Finally with Kite, well you could say without questioning his mental health as he was already doing that himself that he really wasn't too happy with either situation. He was depressed 90 of the time among the others and with the remaining 10 of the time trying to be the leader he always was like when battling the Phases. In any case this whole scenario was making Kite seem like more silent that Moonstone could ever be and Balmung and Orca more than anyone else could see this was slowly killing him deep down.

Something had to be done and Balmung knew who exactly who to turn to for answers.

> > > > > > > 

Sigh, another sigh. About the 98th sigh she breathed out for the past week. Blackrose was miserable, bitter and truly angry. She had done nothing for past week, other than hardly eating anything her mother made for her and spent many sleepless nights crying silently into her pillow until the tears would no longer come. And when those tears stopped and left her face looking red and puffy she spent her time in the dark staring up into the ceiling with her mind totally blank, trying not to think of him or have her memory remind her of what she saw in Mac Anu.

If anything, with all the time she spent trying not to think and other times when she did one thing became perfectly clear: she hated Ryoko! But more than anything she hated Kite also. She hated the fact that she cared for him, she hated the fact that her heart ached just thinking about him. But worse than that she hated loving him. When Kite was pushed away from her thoughts, he was in her dreams. And when it wasn't her dreams, her eyes could always picture him infront of her as if he was standing right there. Blackrose had really fallen for him and hard to the point that she almost considered going back into 'the World' to actually hear out his side of the story and actually wanting to believe whatever he might say.

But whatever explination he would give wouldn't ease the aching in her heart or wipe away the memory of Ryoko kissing him. It was too painful to bear or to want to remember so she had snubbed the idea of going back online swiftly with a mere annoyed thought. But at least going back online would have one satisfying perk: battering and maiming Ryoko's avatar with swift and gratifying satisfaction. That bitch had taken everything Blackrose ever cared about and loved and easily snatched it out right from under her nose. Innocent my ass! She was simply a blonde whore trying to glomp onto any guy that was in her sight or that she wanted and unfortunely that guy turned out to be her's.

Sadly that evil little perk of going back into 'the World' wouldn't be much of a perk in the end if she did infact try it. Player Killing was against the rules within 'the World' and even if she tried such an act then Lios would have no choice but to completely delete her avatar and Ban her from coming on altogether. But it would be worth it right? Just to get that one small ounce of revenge against Ryoko to see her character suffer would be exquisite wouldn't it? Her mind was screaming yes at this thought rather loudly in her head but her heart and feelings on the matter concerning Kite were telling her softly no. Revenge wasn't the answer and the satisfaction wouldn't last for long if she was banned from what she remembered the most: going online, playing the game...seeing Kite, being with Kite.

Ok fuck it, let's face it, Blackrose missed him...a little. She tried to hate him as much as possible until it got to the point that she was dying to randomly grab some dinner plates and smash them over the walls, the floors, anything that would be a successful target to help her release her rage. But no one, not even a single person can hate another forever. Hate always fades away given time and sooner or later you wonder why you were so angry in the first place. The usual answer would be 'over nothing' and that it's too trivial to be angry and hateful all the time. But this was Blackrose, in 'the World' she was always known for her fiestiness, her anger but more importantly venting her rage and barking orders at everyone in sight.

Furthermore, another thing Blackrose did a lot that many people knew of. She didn't just get mad, she got even and them some. Thinking about it she sat up on her bed and looked across the room, her eyes rooted to the PC monitor on the other side. She wanted to get even so badly, but more than that, her heart wanted the truth, she wanted to know what really happened. Standing she walked over to the computer and sat down staring at the screen for a few minutes contemplating her decision and not long after that she placed on the equipment and turned on her PC, logging in. The first thing that came up much to her surprise was a single email and it wasn't from Kite as she expected it to be, it was from Balmung.

> > > > > > >

"So what your saying is that it was mistake and you saw the whole thing?"

"That I did, our boy seems to have gotten himself into quite problem wouldn't you say Balmung?" replied Helba answering as smug as ever.

"Helba, why were you even spying on Kite in the first place?" sighed the blademaster looking annoyed.

"Spying? I was simply observing him for information"

"Information?"

"Yes, information. Kite maybe a hero to this world but he is still the bearer of the bracelet"

"Meaning?"

"The power it holds can either bring salvation or destruction at the whim of the user" stated Helba matter of factly.

Balmung frowned, he didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"What are you implying? Kite would never use that for destruction, you and I both know that"

"No but you have noticed have you not, that his frame of mind as deteriated somewhat? He seems less happy and more quiet"

"Yes Helba I have noticed that, we all have and more importantly you and I both know it concerns Blackrose, Ryoko and Kite"

"Exactly but I think in this case we should intervene and lend a helping hand on this one"

The legendary blademaster frowned again, contemplating her idea. This affair wasn't any of his personal business but he knew deep down relationships between the 3 of them couldn't continue how they are now.

"What do you suggest?"

"Mind games" was all she said, an evil smirk coming to the Hackers lips.

Author's note: Dun Dun DUNNN! Uh-oh what has Helba got planned this time? Mind games? What could she be scheming this time. It could either be good or bad, but for who? That is the question! Once again a big thank you to the readers who were kind enough to review, your words are grately appreciated. But dontcha worry none I've already got the perfect idea for chapter 11, it's gonna be a scream baby!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	11. Don't piss me off!

DotHACK: Hating to Love You

Chapter 11 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

The Net Slum, otherwise known as the Omega Server, a place of peace and paradise to those who have come to either love it or hate it. Quite possibly the most famous and well known server in all of 'the World'. Here in this place, is where the legendary Hacker Helba and outlaw to others that don't like Hackers, resides. Here in this land she is queen and ruler of all. Yes this place was indeed paradise as well as it was peaceful.

"Ok just what the FUCK is going on here!"

Well it WAS peaceful until Blackrose turned up --;;

Nearly half an hour later after Helba and Balmung had begun to concoct their little scheme...well it was mostly Helba's devious little plan and Balmung was along for the ride to play along since his interested was perked as to what Helba had in mind concerning her cryptic message of 'mind games' that she was going to play. No sooner had she explained the details in full, flash emails were sent out to each and everyone of the HACKER's that journied along side Kite in the first place, including various and demanding emails sent also to their leader with the banner literally screaming, 'URGENT! GET YOUR ASS TO NET SLUM!

Well that's what it said more or less, but obviously in a more polite manner of course. In either case, regardless of who read the emails, each HACKER knew instantly that when Helba called, then it was most definetly urgent. As the emails were sent and recieved, one by one they started turning up to OMEGA server, the numbers of the group growing rapidly until nearly everyone was there, standing about patiently waiting for what sort of death defying news Helba would spring on them. A few of them questioned how big the problem was and even many of them dared think that more coma patients were turning up again...perhaps even the Phases?

Needless to say the atmosphere around the group was nerving, intense even. The sooner Helba explained the situation, the better their nerves could rest. But unfortunetly not all were present, Kite of course was one of the first to turn up as it was his duty as the leader of his crew, who was standing beside Helba looking more serious than ever as he looked about his team-mates, eying them but more importantly, keeping an eye out for Blackrose. She had still refused to speak to him after all this time and even in his slightly depressed phase he wanted more than anything to reconcile with her or at least get his side of the story across.

balmung was there also, he had been present beside Helba even before Kite entered. He too was looking as serious as ever but none knew of his motives, only Helba his sneaky accomplis for the moment. Orca also made an appearance, none the wiser than anyone else present but always ready for action. The ever annoying Piros was present also, trying to make random conversation with anyone who would put up with him and his annoying voice. How Kite ever put up with him the first place was beyond anyones reasoning or logic to understand.

Mia and Elk turned up together as they always were. It seemed that those two had become inseperable, as if joined at the hip. Ever since Elk had gotten Mia back, he never dared let her out of his sight. It was obvious to anyone who knew the duo that Elk cared for and quite possibly loved Mia very much, even though she was a computer program stuck in 'the World' and was not even human AND even though she was a former Phase herself: Elk really cared for her. People might find that to be a strange sort of 'relationship' but then again if that wasn't strange what wasn't? Would it sound weirder if Helba herself had hooked up with her biggest enemy, Lios: the pig head as she called him? Possibly but then again that sounds like a scenario that NO-ONE wanted to imagine. That sounds too horrific to be true (00)

No-one hardly knew how Mia felt, she was cold and callous as always and if anything she was only ever interested in how Kite's bracelet worked and aromatic grass. But she had admitted a few times that she did enjoy Elk's company, that had to count for something right?

The next few to arrive were Moonstone, Mario, Ryoko, Mistral and Wiseman. They all came to the group as quick as they could and were already starting idle chatter, trying to get any info they may have missed. Moonstone was keeping himself to himself, brooding in a corner on his own. Mario as per usual was being rude to others and seemed quite grumpy for some reason. Mistral wasn't quite overly interested in conversation, just the purchasing and exchanging of rare items to add to ever growing collection, even for a mother to be that's quite a fixation to have, something only hyper teenage girls would have.

Moving on Wiseman had already moved to his spot in the group and had immediately approached Helba seeking information on the imposing 'threat' that he was duped into believing to be true. Wiseman like his name states was very wise for his character and like Helba and Balmung, he himself was considered one of Kite's higher officals which needed no questioning as he was quite the strategist other than being a very powerful Wavemaster.

And finally another sort of 'threat' had tagged along with Wiseman's group: Terajime Ryoko and already she had her sights set on Kite the minute she saw him. Being as giddy and stubborn as ever she was already proceeding over to him, ready to glomp him at moments notice without hesitation. But lucky for Kite, Balmung had already intervined between the two, acting as barrier and proceeded to scold Ryoko while all the while glaring at her. Kite silently praised his thanks to whatever gods that were watching over him, he didn't need this situation with Ryoko, not now if he wanted to get things sorted out with Blackrose.

Soon after the remaining party members turned up with Blackrose finally turning up last, who marched up to the group like the worst natural disaster imaginable. She had not been on 'the World' for quite sometime, for reasons we already know. But even after coming back now she was still not happy, she was royally pissed at seeing Ryoko trying to glomp Kite right in front of her and some of her anger and glaring were also directed at Kite who could do nothing but look away, not wanting to meet her glare as he felt slightly ashamed, perhaps even hurting more seeing her again.

It wasn't long before someone spoke up, "Ok just what the FUCK is going on here!"

"It's quite simple isn't it? I asked for all of you to be here because something important has come up" replied Helba looking as calm as ever, trying to hide the sinister smirk from gracing her lips.

"Yeah? So get on with it, I haven't got all day!"

"Hark, he of fair eyes, has Blackrose got PMS or something?"

Everyone went silent.

"Watch your fucking mouth Piros, cause if you utter another word, YOU, your ass and my sword are all going to come under a first name basis" replied Blackrose glaring, daring him to even squeek a reply.

"That's enough, knock it off you two. We don't have time for this childish banter. Piros go bug a gruntie or something" frowned Balmung intervening, much to the relief of most present.

"Yes, Balmung is quite right. The situation at hand is most dire I'm afraid which is why I called you all here"

"So, get on with it!"

"After speaking with Aura, it has come to my attention that a majority of Data Bugs still remain within 'the World'. As I'm sure you all know Data Bugs are highly dangerous even to the most novice or advanced of players and we simply cannot ignore them or let them roam around all servers any longer. Simply put I suggest we eradicate those that remain to insure that the Phases don't return"

"Your saying that the Phases could come back if the Bugs remain?" questioned Orca.

"That is correct. I do not wish to leave anything to chance nor do we need any more players turning up as coma patients"

"Gee great plan Helba but aren't you forgetting something? Only one of us has the ability to Data Drain those things and that's the head honcho over there"

"Correct again, which is why I'm pairing you all up to investigate the area's around 'The World' which are suppposedly infected with the Data bugs. Once found I want you all to return here with your reports so we can take on each server one by one"

A few mumurs and grunts were heard all around, everyone agreeing on some level or other.

"So who goes with who and who goes where?" questioned Wiseman.

"I've already decided and i'll be sending you to the area's that need to be checked. There are no complaints about who get's paired up with who, my decision is final. Blackrose, your teaming up with Kite to take on Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin. Reports from Lios state that that area is most infected at present"

This reply caused Blackrose, Kite and Ryoko's faces to blanch slightly. All three of them knew that location quite well, especially Blackrose and Ryoko as they both had wanted Kite to join them there, their intentions were obvious but to Kite who knew nothing, he didn't understand what they had planned in the first place until much later.

A snort of annoyance came from Blackrose as she glared at Helba wanting her to pair her up with someone else, but Helba ignored it easily. Her decision was final no matter how much of a hissy fit Blackrose was going to get into.

"Fine...let's get this over with" she grumbled leaving Kite to watch her go before he slowly followed.

"Be careful you two, don't get into any trouble"

Kite turned back to Helba nodding once before raising an eyebrow seeing her smirk slightly, Kite from his experience concerning Helba knew that smirk anywhere. She had something planned but whatever that was could take the Twin Blade master a lifetime to figure out, no one ever knew what Helba was thinking.

"Are you coming or not!"

Jumping slightly Kite checked his equipment quickly before heading off to the Chaos Gate before dissappearing along side Blackrose to their designated destination.

"Ok Helba, where do you want to send us?" asked Mistral, chirpy as ever.

"Nowhere, your all staying here" was the simple reply as she let her smirk fully show.

Collective eyebrows and opened mouths dropped in her direction, not understanding the answer to her reply.

"But you said..."

"Oh sorry about that I lied, this is just all for a little fun"

Whatever that meant was beyond anyone's understanding as many of them, minus Balmung were thinking: 'What the fuck is going on?"

**Meanwhile back with Kite and Blackrose**

"What the fuck is going on!"

A good question, unfortunetly neither Kite nor the enraged Blackrose weren't going to get an answer anytime soon. Ever since they arrived and after searching the fields for about 15 minutes there wasn't a single sign of a Data Bug, not even the smallest shred of a simple enemy was in sight. Kite couldn't even reply to such a vulgar question as he stood there silent wondering the same thing. With the use of a fairy orb, Kite's suspicions were confirmed. There wasn't anything on this server at all.

"HEY! I asked you a question, dumbass! Answer me!"

"I...don't know" he replied finally, looking at her once before turning away.

"Great you've been a great help Mr insightful. This blows! Helba was completely wrong! Screw this I'm gonna find out what's going on!"

Without waiting for a reply from her betrayer, she pressed the log out switch preparing to the return to the Net Slum and waited for a few seconds only to find that she was still standing there. Blinking, she pressed it again and again and again and still nothing was happening. If Blackrose was pissed off before then that must have seemed like a gentle breeze passing by, now she was absolutely livid!

"What the HELL is going on!"

At least she didn't use the word fuck this time, Kite thought. That's the last thing he needed to be thinking of or doing for that matter, even if his estranged lover was beside him. Looking thoughtful Kite tried pressing the exit button also only to find that it wasn't working for him also. Something wasn't right here...wait this happened once before didn't it? Of course Lios did this once when he trapped both himself and Blackrose on server so he could delete their characters and to make sure they couldn't escape he removed the exit program so they couldn't log out or return any server like Mac Anu.

Great, so why was Lios doing this? Or...was he? That smirk of Helba's...oh shit, THAT's what it meant! Kite didn't know whether to be glad Helba had done this or to curse her slightly. Neither he nor Blackrose could escape the server nor could they log out, they were both stuck together which meant that could be good or bad. Good perhaps that Kite could tell Blackrose what happened...Bad that she might end up killing him anyway.

Smiling slightly he turned to see Blackrose stomping the ground, ranting and raving before turning away and making his way to the dungeon. If he lived through this day he was certainly going to have to thank Helba, that is if Blackrose didn't get any ideas and kill him first.

Author's note: Chapter 11 and man are you guys demanding? Always wanting more, more, more. Well i'm trying to do the best I can and I hope this chapter satisfies your desire for now. Sneaky, sneaky Helba has trapped Kite and Blackrose in the Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin. What's going to happen? Happily ever after? Or does Kite die a young death? Find out next time! Also thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	12. Hating to Love You

DotHACK: Hating to Love You

Chapter 12 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Last time on DotHACK: Hating to Love You- The legendary Hacker Helba had orchestrated a sinister plan with the help of slightly protesting Balmung who had no choice but to accept her offer of joining in on her little scheme. The goal: To trap both Kite and Blackrose, famed hero's of 'the world' and estranged lovers within Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin in hopes that they would sort out the mishaps of their relationship thanks to one Terajime Ryoko who had intervined on their relationship and stepped over Blackrose's territory in hopes of claiming Kite for herself.

Since then things between Blackrose and Kite have been nothing but sour. Ryoko had tried repeatedly to get with Kite with or without Blackrose present and Kite himself was keeping away from Ryoko as much as possible while all the while feeling miserable about Blackrose hating his guts and feeling guilty about his betrayal towards her. As of now both Kite and Blackrose are trapped within Omega Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin with no hope of escape as they were permanantly sealed within the server thanks to the ever mischevious Helba, while Ryoko was trapped in the Net Slum, whose access to that very server they were in was 'access denied permanantly BITCH!'

Preferably as the writer I would have preffered that she was bound and gagged and left in the corner to fume all the while but alas we can't have that, INSTEAD the oh not so innocent 'angel' heavyaxeman was hanging from the ceiling with duct tape over her mouth, while all the other players from Kite's crew where trying to hit her repeatedly with a wooden baseball bat. I think they call this game Pinyadda but I could be mistaken. It's mostly used party game where kids have to try and hit a stuffed toy hanging from the ceiling with sweets inside and the aim of the game was to destroy it blind-folded.

I KNOW it's evil to put Ryoko in this sort of position BUT I am the author of this little ficcy and from the looks of the reviews insert sweatdrop here well you don't like Ryoko much do you? heh. Anyway ON WITH THE FIC!

> > > > > > 

If Blackrose had ever approached her limit before in her life, I think now would be most fortunate of times to admit that she had surpassed those harsh moments in life and that now she was more than livid or positively pissed. Her temper had grown new leaps and bounds, as she stomped her way thru the dungeon with Kite in tow, following loosely behind her. Fearing that if he approached her or even once tried to attempt to take charge and lead the way would mean his very life AND afterlife, thats possible right? 0o;;

If anything I'd say that Kite had made the first wise choice or rather the only choice he could take. There was no choice 2 or 3. It was simply follow her, shut up and hope she doesn't kill you for merely breathing as an excuse. Kite had seen Blackrose before, many times, thousands even, but NEVER to this extent. Back then her temper tamptrums to Kite would seem like a stampede of rabid fan girls that wanted to glomp you, screaming things along the lines of 'I want your autograph' or 'MARRY ME!' or even 'I'm pregnant and it's yours!'

But THIS sort of tamtrum she was showing now...well how to pinpoint it? Think of the worst natural disaster's, the very worst that the planet can offer and double all those by two and you get how Blackrose was acting right now. This isn't an exaggeration, this was Blackrose at her very worst and 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned'

She was stomping ahead of him with her sword drawn smashing crates or anything that got in her line of vision, anything to vent her frustration on, luckily anything other than Kite for the moment. Kite for his part could even swear that her footprints left small craters in the floor to where ever she stepped. Blackrose was like a raging volcano awaiting to erupt, ready for the molten lava to go flying everywhere and to burn the flesh off in seconds to any innocent bystander who was caught in it's fiery wake.

To make matters worse Blackrose was cursing. Not the occassional swear word she would throw in on a sentance every now and then. The swear words that left her lips previously before the Phases or even before they entered the dungeon made people like George Bush or even the worst army drill sargents seem like saints. Swearing seemed the like the only thing that was keeping her 'sane' at the moment, other than muttering the word 'fuck' a lot. And yes as I said she was mumbling as well, talking to herself with every step she took, it was like watching an elderly person who had lost their sanity that came with old age, which forced the elderly to speak and mumble to themselves as the walked up and down the street, very disturbing.

Thinking more on that, it's even disturbing to admit that even as children growing up we talked to ourselves believeing we had imaginary friends and even worse we do it all over again when were old and senile, talk about a loop hole.

Kite was sorely tempted to actually believe Piros on the notion that Blackrose really had PMS, but Kite wasn't going to voice that idiots idea anytime soon.

"For fucks sake, what the fuck is going on here! I swear I'm gonna gut Helba when I find her and nail her fucking intestines to the wall!"

Yep, that confirmed it. Blackrose was still definetly angry. Kite wisely decided to stay quiet to her explosion of rage and tagged along still, idly looking about.

"Hey I asked you a fucking question! Answer me goddammit!"

Ok scratch that, staying quiet wasn't the wise choice after all. How can you win with females sometimes? One it's impossible to win an arguement with the female species and two you can never know what is the right or wrong thing to do or say because in either case it backfires. It's like gambling, there's a 50-50 chance you can win or lose, it all depends on the person and his luck. Hell it's even worse trying to lie to a woman, especially your mother: it's just not possible! What's a good anology for it...It's like trying to take a piss in a public lavatory while standing beside a person 2 foot taller than you, it's just not possible.

"I...don't know?"

"There you go again, giving me the same BLOODY answer! Stop that, it's fucking irritating!"

"...Sorry"

"Whatever, let's just keep going and get this over with"

From that point on, onwards into the dungeon things from there were pretty much silent between the couple apart from the odd mutter and more than occassional swear word from Blackrose. There were a few monsters in some sections but nothing that either Blackrose or Kite couldn't handle, but then again it was more like Blackrose was hacking them all to death repeatedly like some evil dervish while all Kite could do was stand there and look on blankly, seeming mi-nute to the entire situation and silently very thankful that he wasn't in the monster's shoes, if it had any.

The events that continued from there seemed rather repeated, like a broken record. Blackrose would do all the work slashing and hacking away like a madman all Kite could do was stand there in fear and awe. Mostly fear. Things were going smoothly until they came to the last room holding a Data Bug, which came as a slight surprise to Kite mostly who thought Helba had lied in first place. Perhaps there were dangerous Data Bugs still populating 'the World' after all.

The time for thought was gone, the time now was for action and Blackrose was already leaping in action as she had many times before, only this time she was forgetting she was going one on one with a Data Bug, risking life and limb. Kite didn't even think of staying out of this one, this was far too dangerous just to idly stand by even if Blackrose was majorly pissed at him, if they didn't work together they could end up as new coma patients, or worse.

They both expertly worked together as a solid unit, unleashing their techniques in perfect succession, working in a fluid fashion like poetry in motion. A slash here, a cut there. The screams of battle cries and roaring from the Data Bug littered the room with gusto. It wasn't long before they both had weakened it and it's data protection had broken, just one data drain and it would all be over. But Blackrose in all her heated frustration carelessly forgot to keep an eye on the tail of the skeletal monster and was swatted aside painfully, a severe gash of blood over her chest and stomach as she was flung back, violently hitting the side of the dungeon walls.

Kite himself seeing this caused something in him to snap, setting his eyes ablaze with even greater fury then ever thought imaginable. Blackrose may have been many things when she was angry or annoyed physically or verbally, but seeing the monster manhandle her like that caused Kite to go over the edge. Even though she hated him, deep down in all his guilt in all that happened before still loved her and with the injury she now suffered awakened anger in him that he never he could possess. Using the bracelet took a single shot with a fierce battle cry and blasted the giant skeletal creature into oblivion, rewriting it's data into nothing more than a small creature before he finally terminated it's programming with a violent swipe of his twin blades.

Anger soon turned into heavy breathing and then slowly to relief and then suddenly to fear as he turned to his side to see Blackrose still lying on the side by the wall out cold. Immediately he rushed to her side and assessed her body, checking quickly before kneeling down and propping her head onto his lap while placing his hand over the damaged areas and casting Ola Repth with what little energy points he had left.

A cough from Blackrose startled him slightly but stayed still, silently watching her as her eyes fluttered open. Waiting for some form of verbal abuse from her.

"...Your an asshole, you know"

Well he guessed right, an insult he got but it seemed a little less venomnous then her usual remarks.

"Yeah...I guess I am, sorry about that"

"Is..it gone?" she asked a little softer still.

"Yeah, it's gone"

"Good, we got the little bastard then eh?" she said smiling a little causing him to nod back in return.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"W-what?"

"Why did you kiss Ryoko? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"I didn't kiss her" Kite replied firmly, looking very serious.

"What? But I saw you both there kissing!"

"That's partly true. You saw Ryoko kissing me...but I didn't kiss her back"

"R-really?" she asked, hope slowly drifting back in her heart.

"Yeah...really. I was waiting for you to log on and come find me in Mac Anu that day. I was by the bridge when you saw us and I didn't even notice that she was there until she approached me. Before I could ask her what she was doing, Ryoko litterly threw herself on me. I tried to push her off me but she was holding onto me like a vice. I DIDN'T return the kiss and I DIDN'T want her"

Blackrose even in her state trying to relax and get used to the healing powers of the Ola Repth he casted on her was looking up at him square in the eyes, looking for any form or lie or doubt, but when he looked square back at her, unblinking and not turning away deep down she knew he was telling the truth. The heavyblade started to chew her lip lightly as her mind wandered. After all this time, all the anger and emotions she felt against him and Ryoko, was it really right to blame him entirely for a situation that wasn't his fault that he couldn't avoid? Was it right for her to vent all her frustration all onto him when he had been loyal and faithful, while all she had done was berate him and walk all over him like the peverbial door mat? For the first time in a really long while Blackrose was really starting to feel guilty.

"Kite...I hate you, you really are an asshole"

"What?"

"Sometimes that is...after all we've been thru, I can't decide how I feel about you. Your the only guy that I've REALLY opened up too and slowly but openly cared for. It scares me a lot when I think about it. Letting someone in, becoming weak, letting that person know all your secrets and how you feel. It makes you feel vanurable and naked to the world. Back then, that's what made it so easy...being a complete bitch to others and pushing them away. It made life so much easier standing on your own two feet believing you can do anything when you stand alone, that way no one can get to know you or hurt you"

"But then you came along and then you made everything difficult. My life was so simple before you entered it, before we first met, even after we teamed together. But as things got more serious fighting the Phases and trying to save lives, things between us changed, I changed...I started to care for someone other than family and it got harder to decide what to say or do about you. And the rest after 'the World' was saved...well you know how things went from there, we both do"

"Yeah..." was his only reply.

"And then Ryoko had to come along and FUCK everything up and I felt like I was back at square one, but more importantly I felt like I lost a very important part of myself. Even though I was angry, pissed off and annoyed it made things a little easier hating you because even though I hated you, I hated the fact that I loved you. Hating to love you was all that was keeping me going and all that got me thru the days that I was miserable...so with my hating you and believing your an asshole makes it easier y'know?"

"Yeah..." was his reply again but this time slowly lowering his head to steal a long and missed kiss.

After the kiss ended after a while, Kite lifted his head up to look down at her.

"Kite...just two things?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"One don't ever do this to me again, I don't think my heart will be able to take it. I really don't want to lose you again" she answered truthfully.

"You never really lost me to begin with, I was always here, we were just apart. And the second thing?"

"When we get back the Net Slum, let's hang Helba from the ceiling by her intestines ok?"

All Kite could from that last request was smile for the first time in a long while before moving his head down to steal another kiss.

Author's note: YAY chapter 12 is finally up., but is this the end? Has this story finally come to a close or is there more to come? If there is more what goes on from here? How will Ryoko react to Blackrose and Kite patching thing's up? Is Helba really going to be gutted and castrated as Blackrose has vowed? Will this fic ever truly be finished? WHO KNOWS! MWAHAHA! You'll just have to tune in and see.

As for my reviews, thank you thank you thank you. I'm really honoured and flattered that my fic has become so popular. As to the question of why didn't I post how Natsume felt about Kite, well the truth is that I hardly ever used Natsume when playing DotHACK, so I never got the chain mails or how she felt about Kite. I mostly used Kite, Blackrose and Wiseman/Mistral. Those were my favourite combinations, other times I used Moonstone and I absolutely HATED the adventures with Piros, his music and his voice was just so FUCKING annoying!

Anyway there were a lot of Ryoko haters out there too and to be honest I prefer the Blackrose/Kite pairings. So much better. So keep in touch and leave a review if you like to tell me how it's going and if there should be more? Laters!

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	13. Happily ever after?

DotHack: Hating to Love You

Epoligue written by Vincent Noble Valentine...

I know what your thinking, whatever happened to those classic 'happily ever after' endings? Well I'm afraid that if your expecting a lot of mush in the ending of this fic then I expect your people to turn away and move on to watching a sappy disney movie cause that shit ain't gonna happen here! heh.

Six months have passed since Helba's ingenious scheme came to pass, a scheme that ultimately brought the two people Kite and Blackrose back together as lovers, as a couple, an item, whatever and however you call it. Our resident hacker's plan was brilliant as it was sneaky and were always 99 fullproof to work however Helba herself hadn't planned on what the outcome of the remaining 1 percent would bring in the results of her little experiment: ie Blackroses' wrath.

True to her small but minimal worry Blackrose was indeed livid with the busty hacker and needless to say she very well nearly made good on her promise on 'hanging Helba by her intestines from the ceiling' but alas with it being 'the World' and such outcomes of gore were explicitly not allowed on such a game much to Blackroses dissappointment. The heavyblade could have however made good on her threat and promise by finding out where she lived if need be. Pissing off Blackrose and being the focal point of all her wrath or as Piros once called it her PMS was never a good thing to be infront of.

Needless to say much to the relief of Helba and perhaps a few others Blackrose did neither, despite how angry she was with Helba her threat faded into the shadows and left never mentioned again like the passing of a summers breeze. Despite all that, six months had passed and things were relatively back to normal, as normal as things could get while being the legendary Dot Hackers, now seriously famed heros of 'The World'

What has happened since then you ask? Well to put it short a lot. Kite and Blackrose were once again an item as well as partners within 'the World' but more importantly still very much in love with one another. Not only did their love and their feelings continue to grow within the game but also in real life. Kite and his family had moved much closer to where Blackrose lived and strangely enough had baffled only Kite's family as to how quickly he had already gotten himself a girlfriend as to before he never was interested in girls or never thought about them in the first place, to their knowledge anyway...

Blackroses mother on the other hand knew exactly what was going on the minute she first saw the boy walking towards them and the second Blackrose herself had left her mothers side and launched herself onto the young teenager glomping the poor boy to the floor in seconds. Seeing such a scene caused her heart to flutter and left a twinkle of rememberance in her eyes as she herself remembered what it was like to be in love again back in those 'teenage years' when she first met her husband, which in years to come would give her a slowly growing family of Blackrose and Kazu.

However despite the scenes of fondness before her she knew also what else was going on behind the scenes and unnoticed by Kite's parents and much to the young couples distress, they both had to sit down and get lectured by Blackroses mother about sex, talking to them not as if they were still teenagers but as adults moreso as it was obvious to how smitten they both were with each other that sex had already happened and probably on more than one occassion, which of course she didn't pry on.

'Just remember to use protection' she said leaving them both red faced and gawking.

As for 'The World' Kite and Blackrose continued to still remain within it. CCorp never did delete their avatars in the end, even after all the phases and data bugs were gone. It's not like they could anyway, Kite was the bearer of the bracelet and because he was only user with that data infragmented into his avatar he was always protected by the highest power possible: Aura.

Furthermore Kite, Blackrose and the rest of the Dot Hackers were legends, part of 'The Worlds' mythology. Removing them from the pages of history would be the biggest mistake CCorp could have ever made, after all they did save 'the World' and in real life too.

What about the others your probably wondering? As for Balmung of the Azure Sky, the legendary descendant of Fianna. Things took a different turn for him and in a very weird way also. Four months after the whole ordeal with the Phases and the whole love triangle itself, Balmung was approached by none other than CCorp itself offering him a job as an Administrator. Strange as that sounds, he even accepted pledging he would look after and over the world that he loved so much but now in a much different role other than being a player but as an administrator like Lios.

CCorp definetly chose the right man for the job as they knew Balmung could indeed be trusted. It would be impossible to find anyone else more serious about protecting something that he loved and Balmung did indeed love 'the World' very much.

Shockingly though another twist in Balmungs life presented itself within the form of one Terajime Ryoko, the angelic heavyaxeman..err woman came to him when she finally gave up pinning for Kite. To be fair Ryoko was going for 'forbidden fruit' as they say, trying to get a person that was already taken so unfortunetly not matter how strong her will was, it was never meant to be.

She recluntently gave up her goal on trying to make Kite hers once the news became official that they were back together again and as the weeks passed Ryoko became quite depressed and lonely, keeping her distance from everyone on most times but always keeping her words and manners polite and formal but more robotic, less caring.

But as they say it happened as it does for everyone in real life, Ryoko while once playing stopped by Mac Anu as she regulary did and stood over the bridge deep in thougth and depression until Balmung found her. The descendant of Fianna now administrator stood there with her, trying to get her to talk, open up, offering her any advice he could give and the next thing he realized that she had thrown herself onto him, crying into his armour repeatedly.

From there on in, as the weeks grew and times apart he was there for her whenever neccessary and slowly but surely their friendship grew into something more...would Balmung himself even dare question if it was love or was it need, lust that they now shared. In any case in the end Ryoko finally found someone other than Kite that made her feel wanted and special and Balmung now as an administrator for CCorp now had a girlfriend in both worlds. Scary! Watch out, he still has to meet her father, YIKES!

Moonstone for his part opened up in time, thanks to his partner Aquamarine and often frequented in playing the game, still the constant need always there to get his character stronger. He secretly even took the puppy home that always followed him when he was on his training schedule, his name never was divulged to Kite nor to any of the other Dot Hackers. He didn't want to lose his badass image as it stood and rightly so.

Elk and Mia were still together and still are to this day even after everything that they had been thru. Elk really did love Mia, even though she was a vigrant AI with her own free thought and personality. Even though she existed within 'The World' Elk still loved her, regardless if she was real or not. Mia for her part returned those feelings with time given that she was an artifical intelligence, she still remained cold and detached to others HOWEVER she occassionally continued to bug Piros and make the idiot's life a living hell, much to her amusement.

As for Piros, don't ask, no-one cares. He's still an idiot and was lucky enough not to get Blackroses' sword jammed up his ass for the PMS comment.

What happened to Nuke and Rachel? Still the strange odd couple? In a word: Hell no! Rachel in her supposed 'infinite wisdom' ditched the 'would be comedian' once she found out that believing he would be a great performer one day that would rake in losts of cash for her business decided that it would nothing but a failure along with the many other things she had tried within 'the World'. Money and profit aside, anyone could have seen who was wearing the pants in that relationship and Nuke was whipped in the time that they were together. No longer together but still as Dot Hackers they STILL continue to believe in their dreams, hoping one day that they would become a reality.

Yeah, good luck...to Rachel anyway

Marlo, ever being the tough guy and foul mouthed of them all continued to remain as foul mouthed as ever. Complete disregard for all and still wanting to kick as much ass as possible. Still even though he was, well Marlo being 'Marlo' he still had many friends within 'the World', it just took new players quite a while to get used to such brash behaviour. Heh.

Finally what became of Mistral? The extreme rare item hunter and most hyperactive of all Dot Hackers? Yep, you guessed it. She finally gave birth to a bouncing baby girl calling her Mirei who later in a few years to come would take over her mother's avatar after she gave up being Mistral and took up her role of being a housewife and Mirei would become the extremely hyper and ever talkative rare item hunter Mireille. As they say like mother, like daughter.

So as they say, 'happily ever after' does come to some and maybe not to many but they happen, given time. Kite and Blackrose still frequent 'the World' but nowadays not as much as possible as the loving couple still remained partners years later in the real world, both living together now and both still very much in love since the first day they found each other.

Who knows how much further that love they share would blossom? Only time could tell, their story is just beginning...

The End

Author's Note: YAY GO ME! Finally finished! I am soooo so sorry for not putting this up sooner, I lost my old pc with all it's old info, simply put I've had to get a new one and start from scratch on everything NOOOO! Big thank you's for all who read and enjoyed this fic, I enjoyed writing it. Given time if my life stops being so busy, who knows maybe I might write a sequel? Sorry that I missed out some characters but I was desperate to get this up for all you rabid fans who wanted it, you can stop with the death threats now. sweatdrops

Anyway it's been fun, it's been real and it's been one hell of a ride. So for the last time, thanks for reading and take it easy everyone, PEACE!

Signed Vincent Noble Valentine...


End file.
